One of Spades
by KatieWR
Summary: Hetalia Cardverse/Cardtalia AU történet. One of Spades a keleti határ erdeiben tölti idejének nagy részét, és akkor is itt van, mikor találkozik egy diamondsi férfival, Francisszal. A férfi érdekes dolgot mesél neki, ami felkelti érdeklődését, ám az igazság kiderítése hatalmas bonyodalomba torkollik, ami hatással van mindkét Királyságra. Jó olvasást!
1. One of Spades

Üdv!

Ez a történet a fanok által kitalált és életben tartott Hetalia Cardverse/Cardtalia fandomot veszi alapul, bár elég AU. A fandom a francia kártya figurás lapjaira alapoz, akiket a Hetalia karakterek személyesítik meg. A történet során jobbára az angol megfelelőket használom:  
Kingdom of Spades – Pikk Királyság (lándzsahegy)  
Ace of Spades Pikk Ász  
King of Spades – Pikk Király  
Queen of Spades – Pikk Királynő/Dáma  
Jack of Spades – Pikk Jumbó/Bubi  
One of Spades – Pikk Egyes  
Kingdom of Dimonds – Káró Királyság (rombusz)  
Kingdom of Hearts – Szív/Kőr Királyság (szív)  
Kingdom of Clubs/Clovers – Treff Királyság (lóhere)

Párosokat tekintve Franada, UsUk, FrUk bukkan fel, bár ez nem egy túl romantikus történet.  
Az első fejezet afféle bevezető, jó olvasást hozzá~

KatieWR (2013. 03. 30.)

One of Spades

Behúzódott egy fa mögé, a félárnyékból figyelte a férfit. Narancsvörös ruhákat viselt, tudta, hogy veszélyes. Nem is lehet más, hiszen a szomszéd országból, Kingdom of Diamondsból származik. Nagyon ritkán látott külföldieket, és akkor is csak távolról. Nem igazán jöttek el az ország szívéig, a Capital of Spadesig, a Királynak nem volt dolga velük, csak pár kereskedőváros volt az országok határainak mentén, ahol a diamondsi és a még távolabb lévő, harmadik királyságból, Kingdom of Heartsból érkező áru gazdát cserélt. A negyedik, leggyengébb Királyság egy kontinensen volt, a Négyek Tengerén túl, zöld lobogóikat már messziről lehetett látni a parti városokból, ha közeledtek. Kingdom of Clubs volt a legbékésebb nemzet közülük, bár amennyire ő tudta, nem volt háború azóta, hogy a négy királyság erőviszonyai kialakultak. Spades és Diamonds azonban sosem kedvelte egymást túlzottan.  
Ez a férfi azonban békésnek tűnt. Odalépdelt a patakhoz, lehajolt, ivott belőle, aztán felegyenesedett. Mindezt olyan könnyedén, hogy az valami megfoghatatlan eleganciát sugárzott. Milyen gyönyörű, milyen varázsos, ahogy beragyogja alakját a napfény! Hirtelen elfogta az irigység. Miért van az, hogy létezik ilyen szépség a földön, és miért kerül pont elé, hogy még jobban érezze önnön semmilyenségét? Olyan szívesen kilépett volna ő is a fényre, főleg, hogy ott az árnyékban majdnem fázott, de soha nem merte volna megtenni. Amúgy is butaság lenne.  
Megfordult, ellökte magát a fatörzstől, és sietősen indult vissza az útra. Neki nem volt annyi… képessége, mint a Királynak, de azokat legalább jól hasznosította. Ismerte saját határait, és pont ezért járt a Királyságban olyan könnyedén. Legalább ez sikerült. Legalább szabadsága megvolt.  
- Nocsak, egy fiatal spadesi – szólalt meg a férfi mögötte. Hátrapillantott a homályban is csodásan ragyogó kék szemekbe, de nem szólt semmit. Csak elfutott, ahogy a lába bírta, az erdő felgyorsult körülötte, csíkos sálának szárai lobogtak utána, és reménykedett, hogy a szomszéd királyságbéli nem tud olyan gyorsan futni, mint ő. És nem tud távolságot ugrani. Éppen készült, hogy egyetlen lendülettel visszatérjen a keleti határtól a Fővárosba, már csak pár lépés kellett volna, hogy elrugaszkodjon, mikor nekiütközött valami.  
Szabályosan oldalba kapta, végigcsúsztak az avaron, míg egy kidőlt fa útjukat nem állta. Zavartan nézett fel a diamondsira, az rámosolygott.  
- Nem kell így megijedni – mondta. _Erősebb nála. Gyorsabb nála. Ellenség_.  
Fellökte magát, a levelek visszahullottak utána, ahogy elsuhant felettük, és pár lépéssel arrébb egy vastag faágon állt meg, hogy a törzsnek simuljon, és kezét előre lendítve álnyomokat hagyjon a levegőben. Levelek rezzentek, visszatartotta a lélegzetét, de percekig nem történt semmi. Lassan megnyugodott. Ideje visszatérni a Fővárosba, ezek után át kell öltöznie vacsora előtt, és Queen of Spades nem szereti, ha elkésik valamelyikük.  
Hirtelen hátrarántotta valami, nem is igazán fizikailag, inkább csak az érzés. A szőke idegen a kezében tartotta sála egyik szárát, a ruhadarab nem feszült, ő viszont halálra váltan dermedt le.  
- Nem foglak bántani – jelentette ki nyugodtan. – Csak ne fuss el, rendben? – Aprót bólintott, a fatörzsnek feszült a hátával. Nem tudta nem az arcát fürkészni, várta a rezzenést a szemeiben, ami elárulja, mire készül. – Jól van – elmosolyodott, és elengedte a sálát. – Engem Francisnak hívnak. Téged?  
- One of Spades – felelte halkan. Francis arcán valami meglepettség suhant át, és alaposan végigmérte őt.  
- Tényleg?  
- Igen – biccentett, bár fogalma sem volt, miért ilyen érdekes ez. Hiszen nem is a rendes nevét mondta, hanem a semmit nem érő rangját közölte.  
- Örülök, hogy megismerhetlek, One of Spades – hajolt meg előtte kissé. – Mondd csak, miért bóklászol a határon? – érdeklődte miután felegyenesedett.  
- Itt… csend van – suttogta. – Elnézést, ha áttévedtem a hazájába, nem akartam – tette hozzá. – Járőr talán? – Francis halkan nevetett, fogai kivillantak ajkai mögül, és megrázta a fejét.  
- Nem, nem igazán. Csak átutazóban vagyok itt. Te sűrűn jársz erre?  
- Ühüm. A félszigeten nyüzsögnek az emberek, erre kevesen járnak – indokolta, és zavartan babrálni kezdett a sáljával, arca elé húzta. – M-mit akar tőlem?  
- Igazán semmi különöset. Tudom, az a hír járja, hogy mi, Kindom of Diamonds lakói borzasztóan gonoszak vagyunk, de nem ejtelek foglyul téged és adlak el kéthajónyi rakományért, megnyugodhatsz.  
- Még jó hogy nem! A bátyám nem hagyná annyiban – vágta rá, aztán kis híján a nyelvére harapott.  
- Rangos ember a bátyád? – kérdezte elmosolyodva, és valahogy úgy érezte, a férfit nem is aggasztják a szavai, inkább csak mulattatják.  
- Hát… mondhatni.  
- Akkor jobb nem kezdeni vele, igaz? Hát persze. És jobb, ha most utadra engedlek. Ne haragudj, ha feltartottalak, _One of Spades_. – Finoman meghajolt, és egy pillanattal később eltűnt narancsvörös ragyogása a sötétedő erdőből.  
- Nem haragszom – suttogta utána, és mély levegőt vett. Miért kellett gúnyolódnia rajta? Miért kellett kimondania a nevet, amit pecsétként hord magán? Hiszen hivatalosan nincs is Egyes. Soha nem volt, soha nem lesz.

A

Némán biccentett az asztalnál ülőknek. Először Queen of Spadesnek, majd King of Spadesnek, végül az asztal végén helyet foglaló, mindig nevető Jolly Jokernek. Aztán leült, és Jack of Spades egy pillanattal később elé varázsolta a terítéket.  
- Késtél – jegyezte meg Queen.  
- Elnézést kérek – mondta halkan. Nem esett szó közöttük semmiről, míg ettek, s amint befejezték, a Király már el is viharzott, a Királynő utána, a szolgáló leszedte utánuk az asztalt. Joker csak úgy eltűnt, és ő is jobbnak látta, ha visszahúzódik a szobájába.  
Nem sokkal később kártyalap lebbent be az ablakon. Elkapta, lehunyta a szemeit, és a királyi hívó szó magával ragadta, egy pillanattal később a másik lakosztályban találta magát.  
Amióta a bátyja, Alfred átvette a Királyság irányítását, gyakorlatilag ki sem látszott a munkából. Olyan ritkán beszélgettek, hogy egy ideje szinte már nem is ismerték egymást. Ekkor szokott ki az erdőbe, kezdte tesztelni a távolságugrás képességét. Már pillantok alatt képes volt bejárni az egész Királyságot.  
- Ó, már itt is vagy? – pillantott fel a szemüvege fölött Alfred, és hosszan nyújtózott.  
- Hívtál – válaszolta közelebb lépdelve. – Miben lehetek szolgálatodra?  
- Ott van az a lista – bökött az asztal sarka felé. – A kikötővárosok főleltárkönyveit kellene kicserélni, és elhozni. Már adtam megbízást az újak elkészítésére, szóval biztosan megvannak. És ott van a keleti határon lévő pár kereskedelmi város is. – Bólintott, elvette a listát.  
- Hajnalban indulok – mondta, és az ajtó felé vette az irányt.  
- És Matt – szólt utána a fivére, – ott a lista alján van neked valami, amit elhozhatsz a kötőtől. – Rápillantott a két vörössel írt címre, haloványan elmosolyodott.  
- Köszönöm, Alfred.

A

A keleti városok nem voltak újak számára, bár csak párszor járt itt, többnyire hasonló megbízatásból. Most is sietősen kocogott végig a magas házak árnyoldalán, míg egy hang meg nem szólította.  
- Ti, spadesiek mindent olyan sötétre és sejtelmesre terveztek. Miért nem engedtek be egy kis tiszta fényt, One of Spades? – Megperdült a tengelye körül, felbámult a diamondsira.  
- Hogy érti…? – kérdezte zavartan.  
- Ahogy mondom. A városokban sehol egy virág, mert nincs elég fény. Az erdeitek sötétek, és ti is szinte bujkáltok. – Ijedten húzta be arcát a sál mögé.  
- M-mit keres itt? Egyáltalán szabad itt lennie? – tudakolta, nekisimulva egy hűvös házfalnak. Francis felmutatta a kártyalapot, mely igazolta a jogát az országhatárok átlépésére.  
- És te?  
- Dolgom van – motyogta.  
- Súlyosnak tűnik a csomagod, ne segítsek? – lépdelt hozzá közelebb, mire ő hátrálni kezdett.  
- Nem kell, köszönöm – vágta rá. – Ne haragudjon, sietek. A viszontlátásra. – Megszaporázva lépteit szaladt el a férfi mellett, s csak azért nem kezdett száguldozni, mert a házak között nem szeretett ilyesmit csinálni. A diamondsi férfi olyan volt, mint egy fénysugár a sötét utcán, de ő valamiért rettenetesen félt ettől a fénytől.

A

Csalódott sóhajt hallatva fordult meg, hogy visszamegy az erdőbe, mikor megpillantotta a tűzvörös ruhákat. Haloványan elmosolyodott.  
- Úgy tűnik, mintha keresnél valakit – jegyezte meg.  
- Pont ön az – jelentette ki, és a férfi elé állt. Kihúzta magát, de nem lett sokkal magasabb. – Mutatni szeretnék önnek valamit.  
- Nocsak, és mit?  
- Az… legyen meglepetés. Nos, velem tart?  
- Hogyan is mondhatnék nemet? – mosolyodott el, és a nyomába szegődött. Kilépdeltek a városból, és még a fák közé érve sem váltottak arra az őrült iramra, amire képesek lettek volna. – Miért rohantál úgy a múltkor?  
- Időre kellett visszaérnem – felelte.  
- A bátyádnak segítettél?  
- Igen – biccentett.  
- Nem lehetett nem észrevenni a királyi megbízóleveledet – jegyezte meg, mire megtorpant.  
- Szóval rájött? – Felnézett a diamondsira, majd lehajtotta a fejét. – Nem jelent túl sokat a Király öccsének lenni – mondta halkan. – Jobb volt, amikor még mindketten hercegek voltunk.  
- Kezdem érteni… – dörmögte maga elé Francis.  
- Micsodát?  
- Nem fontos, kedvesem. Tehát, mit akartál mutatni nekem?  
- Ezt itt – intett oldalra, ahol a fák kissé megritkultak, és egy napfényes, sok virágban pompázó tisztás terült el.  
- Ó – reagált, és lassan kilépdelt a fényre. Szinte ragyogott, fürdött benne. – Te nem jössz? – fordult hirtelen felé, ő pedig megrezzenve hátrált egy lépést.  
- Nem – súgta.  
- Miért? – lépdelt felé.  
- Mert… nem.  
- Na, gyere csak!  
- Kérem… nem szabad… nem lehet, hé… – De mire észrevette magát, a simogató napfény körülölelte testét, ő pedig pánikszerűen húzta szorosabbra arca körül a sálát, a szemüvege alól óvatosan pislogott fel a férfira, majd sütötte le szemeit azonnal.  
- Mondd, miért rejtegeted magad ennyire? – lépett hozzá közelebb, mire megrezzent, de nem mert tiltakozni, mikor Francis levette róla a kis ellenzős sapkát, amit félrecsapottan hordott, és óvatos mozdulatokkal kibontotta a sálját. Még akkor sem szólt semmit, mikor a szemüvegét vette el, vagy mikor az ing gallérját hajtotta le. Csak odakapta nyakához a kezét, és tudta, hogy elkésett, a diamondsi meglátta a királyi család jelét a bőrén.  
- Kérem… adja vissza… – visszaakasztotta a nyakába a sálát, amint lehetett.  
- Annyira gyönyörű vagy, One of Spades, én nem értem, hogy miért- Hé, mi baj? – Nem tehetett róla, de forró könnycseppek szaladtak végig az orcáin, és vesztek a csíkos sálba.  
- A nevem Matthew – suttogta hüppögve. – A másikat gyűlölöm…  
- Miért?  
- Semmire nem jó… semmit nem ér. Nem vagyok… én nem vagyok senki. Bocsánat, bocsánat, én… – kézfejével megdörgölte az arcát, szemeit, és nem mert felnézni. – Jobb lesz, ha most hazamegyek.  
- Várj! – kapta el a kezét a férfi. – Maradj még. Tessék – zsebkendőt húzott elő, odaadta neki. Levette kabátját, a fűre terítette, és finoman lehúzta magával a földre. Zavartan törölgette arcát, ahogy óvatosan leült, és felhúzta a térdeit. – Jobban vagy?  
- Azt hiszem… köszönöm – motyogta. – Ön igazán nagyon kedves.  
- Nem várnád egy magamfajtától, igaz? – vigyorgott rá a férfi, ő megcsóválta a fejét.  
- Én nem várom senkitől – megvonta a vállát, és a sálával babrált.  
- Nem jössz ki jól a családoddal? – kérdezte együttérzően. Mélyet sóhajtott, mielőtt válaszolt volna.  
- Nem is erről van szó. Én szeretem őket. De… nekik sok dolguk van, és nem tudok segíteni – magyarázta. – Nem fontos. Meddig marad? A múltkor azt mondta, csak átutazik – terelte a témát.  
- Akkor még úgy is volt, azóta visszajöttem. A kereskedelmet intézem, a határnál irreálisan magas vámokat tesznek minden árucikkre, és hőbörögnek, ha fordítva is így működik, ezért megpróbálom meggyőzni a kalmárokat, hogy vigyék lejjebb az árakat.  
- Ó, értem – biccentett. – Ezen már Alfred is morgott korábban. – Megrezzent, felpillantott. – Jaj, csak említenem kellett. Most mennem kell – ugrott fel, és nyúlt a kártyalap után.  
- Mikor jársz erre legközelebb?  
- Két nap múlva, azt hiszem.  
- Szeretnék neked elmesélni valamit. Mit szólnál, ha találkoznánk itt, két nap múlva?  
- Uhm… rendben – biccentett. – Viszontlátásra – köszönt el.  
- Jó utat. – Hozzáért a kártyához, és az repítette is a királyi palotába.

A

- Figyelj csak, Alfred – szólította meg óvatosan a bátyját.  
- Hm?  
- Mi lenne, ha parancsot adnál a keleti határ menti vámok lecsökkentésére? Könnyebben menne a kereskedelem. – Alfred felemelte a fejét, érdeklődve pillantott rá.  
- Ezen már én is gondolkodtam, de Arthur szerint King of Diamonds csak röhögne rajtunk, és ugyanúgy vámolná a mi áruinkat, mint mi az övéket. Szóval nincs értelme.  
- És mi lenne, ha erről megkérdeznéd őt, és megegyeznétek? Csak egy küldöttség lenne az egész, meg egy levél – vetette fel.  
- Áh, túl sok macera. Amúgy sem bízom bennük. Nem egy életbiztosítás a közelükbe menni. – Matthew oldalra pillantott. Nem érezte veszélyben magát Francis mellett. Egyáltalán.  
- Szerintem ez mindkét királyságnak hasznos lenne – mormolta halkan, mintegy utolsó próbálkozásként.  
- Persze, de ha egyszer nem lehet velük megegyezésre jutni, akkor nem lehet – vont vállat. – Semmi kedvem nem volna háborúzni a diamondsiakkal. Jobb minimálisra szorítani a kapcsolatokat, és akkor nem lehet semmi probléma.  
- Ezt Arthur mondta, vagy te gondolod így? – csúszott ki a száján a kérdés.  
- Ahhoz neked semmi közöd – vágta rá élből a másik, mire ráhagyta. Bólintott felé, és kivonult a helyiségből.  
Valószínűleg nem sokaknak tűnt fel azaz apróság, hogy bár Alfred a Király, az egykori királynak, Arthurnak is sok beleszólása van a Királyság ügyeibe, hiába alacsonyabb rangú. Bár Alfred már erősebb volt, mégiscsak elkellett a támogatás a kormányzáshoz. Matthew azonban látta, amit látott, és nem volt benne maradéktalanul biztos, hogy helyes ez így. A bátyja néha túlságosan készpénznek vette királynője szavait, és ez valahogy nagyon nem tetszett neki. No persze neki aztán végképp nincs beleszólása ebbe az egészbe. De azért a kereskedelmet jó lett volna elintézni. Francis örült volna.  
És hazament volna Kingdom of Diamondsba.

K

- Matt ma azzal jött oda hozzám, hogy tárgyalást kellene indítani a keleti kereskedelem ügyében – mesélte, ahogy magára rángatta a vastag paplant.  
- Semmi értelme foglalkoznunk velük – mordult Arthur. – Amúgy is honnan gondolja, hogy bármi haszna lenne?  
- Nem tudom. Talán hallotta, mikor arra járt. A múltkor elküldtem a leltárkönyvekért.  
- Miért nem egyszerű futárokat küldesz?  
- Mert Matt tud távolságot ugrani, ők meg nem. Alig három óra alatt körbejárja az egész Királyságot, ha kell valami. A futároknak még lóhalálában is öt nap kéne. Vagy több. És amúgy is szívesen segít. Kellene már neki valaki, utálom a gondolatot, hogy egész nap egyedül van.  
- Feltalálja magát – nyugtatta, ahogy végigsimított a mellkasán.  
- Persze, csak na… Annyi időm sincs, hogy sakkozzunk egyet, ő meg mindig jön, ha hívom – mormolta.  
- Mert ez a dolga.  
- Az öcsém, és nem az alattvalóm – jelentette ki komolyan.  
- Vegyél ki egy szabadnapot, és töltsd vele, majd én elintézek mindent helyetted – adott tanácsot, mire elvigyorodott és hirtelen a férfi fölé hengeredett.  
- Szép próbálkozás, de azonnal lázítanál, szóval felejtsd el. – Arthur megvonta a vállát, hogy ez sem sikerült. A fiú viszont vad mosollyal csapott le ajkaira.

A

Aznap reggel jött rá, hogy egyáltalán nem beszéltek meg időpontot. Rohant a reggelivel, hogy utána kisiessen a palotából, ki a városból, és ott fordult előbb északra, hogy felgyorsuljon a távolságugráshoz. És egy fán ücsörgött a tisztás szélén, az árnyékban, a lábát lógázva, hallgatta a csendet. Olyan nyugalom volt, olyan béke. Azért húzódott el az emberektől, mert nem érezte úgy, hogy közéjük tartozna. Egyedül Alfred mellett lelt nyugalmat, mellette biztos volt benne, hogy minden rendben. De nagyon régen nem mehetett oda hozzá, hogy egyszerűen csak vele legyen. Már nem volt szabad bejárása hozzá, Jack of Spades nem engedte. És ez fájt, mert úgy érezte, az életét vették el tőle. De úgy tűnt, Alfred nem foglalkozik ezzel. Nem érdekli, neki nem hiányzik, hiszen ha valami feladatot adott is neki, soha nem kérdezte meg, hogy van, soha nem beszéltek magukról, csak megbízatásról és feladatokról. A fivére kihasználta, hogy ő a leggyorsabb az udvarában, és olyan utakra küldte el, amit mások napok alatt tesznek meg. Szívesen segített, de szerette volna, ha nem csak üres köszönömöket kap cserébe.  
- Alszol odafent? – hallotta meg a hangot, és úgy összerezzent, hogy ujjai lecsúsztak a fatörzsről. Hatalmasat eshetett volna, de Francis elkapta.  
- Hoppá! Megvagy – mosolygott rá kedvesen, ő felgyorsuló szívvel, dermedten nézett rá. – Minden rendben?  
- Hiszen elkapott… – suttogta zavartan, lesütve szemeit. – Uhm… nyugodtan letehet. – Kissé imbolyogva egyenesedett fel, de pár pillanattal később összeszedte magát.  
- Akkor jó. Leülünk? – kérdezte, és most vette csak észre, hogy oldaltáska van nála.  
- A fényre? – érdeklődte óvatosan, megtorpanva a határon.  
- Miért félsz tőle ennyire?  
- Nem tudom – motyogta. – Oda a szép dolgok valók, nem én… hanem sokkal inkább ön – halkult el a hangja. Védekezőn átkarolta magát, és csak azt vette észre, hogy Francis odalép elé.  
- Hiszen szép vagy, sőt, gyönyörű! – mondta neki halkan. – Na ne félj már, hiszen semmi bajod nem lesz tőle! – felé nyújtotta a kezét, ő nagyon óvatosan hozzáért a férfihoz. A meleg ujjak finoman rákulcsolódtak a kezére, és gyengéden húzta magával a fényárba.  
- Én nem is… – susogta. Elnézte, ahogy Francis elővarázsol egy pokrócot a táskából, és leteríti a fűre. Lassan az egyik sarkára ült, átkarolta a térdeit. – Azt mondta, szeretne mesélni valamit…  
- Mondd csak, találkoztál már olyan emberrel az udvarban, akinek Ace a neve? – Összeráncolta a szemöldökeit, ahogy maga elé nézett, felidézve arcokat és neveket, végül nemet intett. – Mindjárt gondoltam.  
- Az baj? – pillantott érdeklődve a kék szemekbe.  
- Nem, nem feltétlenül – nyugtatta elmosolyodva. – Csak érdekelt. De a bátyáddal amúgy jóban vagy, ugye?  
- Hát… ez nem ilyen egyszerű. Én szeretnék vele lenni, mert gyerekkorunkban nagyon sok időt töltöttünk együtt, de mostanában egyszerűen túl sok dolga van, hogy velem is foglalkozzon. De ez nem baj! Tudom, hogy a Királyság az első, és komolyan kell vennie az uralkodást – magyarázta, és amit mondott, azt komolyan is gondolta.  
- És a Királynő a második, igaz? – Bólintott.  
- Persze, hiszen egy párt alkotnak. Ebben sincs semmi különös…  
- Ahogy mondod – hagyta rá.  
- De mi köze ezeknek ahhoz, amit mondani akart nekem?  
- Csak még egy kérdés, és elmondom – biztosította. – Mik a fő tisztségek az udvarban?  
- Ez könnyű: Jack of Spades a királyi pár személyi testőre, ott van Queen of Spades és King of Spades. Ketten állnak a Királyság élén, és egy van értük.  
- Tévedsz, kedvesem – mondta ki nyugodtan.  
- Már hogy tévednék? A szemem előtt van az egész! – rázta meg a fejét.  
- Abban igazad van, hogy a királyi pár vezeti az országot, és abban is, hogy Jack védi őket. Van azonban egy negyedik szereplő, aki nem értük van, hanem magáért a Királyért, és csak érte. A ti esetetekben úgy hívnák: Ace of Spades.  
- Kizárt dolog! – rázta a fejét Matthew. – Hiszen arról tudnék, ha Alfrednek lenne még egy embere!  
- Azért nem tudsz róla, mert még nem foglalta el az őt megillető helyet. – Zavartan nézett a diamondsira, és ismét csak a fejét csóválta.  
- És mit csinál ez az Ace?  
- Ő a Király legbizalmasabb embere, valaki, aki még nála is hatalmasabb, mert képes valamire, amire senki más a Királyságban.  
- Mire? – kérdezte kíváncsian.  
- Meg tudja állítani a Királyt, ha az bármi olyasmit tenne, ami nem helyes.  
- Soha nem hallottam még ilyen tisztségről… – mormolta. – Biztos, hogy létezik?  
- Mérget vehetsz rá, kedvesem – nevette el magát. – Kérdezd csak meg a Királynőt. – Nyelt egyet.  
- Talán… majd megkérdezem.  
- Most egy időre haza kell mennem Kingdom of Diamondsba – szólalt meg kis csend után. – De egy hét múlva visszajövök. Ha gondolod, találkozhatunk.  
- Melyik városban száll meg?  
- Ahol találkoztunk nemrég.  
- A keleti kereskedelmi főváros, tudom – biccentett.  
- Megtalállak, ha arra jársz – mosolygott rá. – Most sajnos indulnom kell, hosszú az út hazáig.  
- Jó utat kívánok – mondta halkan, felpattanva a pokrócról.  
- Köszönöm. Neked is, Matthew.  
Egyszerre hagyták ott a tisztást, két irányba indulva.

K

Végigvonult a palota termein, a szolgák örömmel köszöntötték, a torony tetején lobogott a rombuszmintás zászló, jelezve, hogy hazatért. Jack of Diamonds csak főbiccentéssel jelezte, hogy tudomásul vette a jelenlétét.  
- Hol van a Királynő? – érdeklődte, a testőrre nézve.  
- Délutáni pihenőjét tölti a szobájában – válaszolta kimérten. – Ne ébreszd fel.  
- Nem akartam – felelte. – Nem tudod, merre van-  
- Nem – vágott közbe. – Nem tartózkodik a palota területén. Valószínűleg a Királyság területén sem.  
Sóhajtott egyet, felemelte tenyerét, felvillant egy kártyalap, majd el is tűnt.  
- Fontos megbeszélnivalóm van vele – jegyezte meg. – Szóval, ha megkérhetlek…  
- Az ajtó előtt leszek – mondta Vash, és már el is tűnt.  
Csak a finom lebbenés jelezte, hogy Ace of Diamonds megérkezett. Kihúzva magát állt meg vele szemben, narancsvörösben pompázó köpenye finoman ölelte körül vállait. Nem hajolt meg, nem udvariaskodott, nem jó pofizott. Elmosolyodott, mire a másik is, kinyújtotta felé kezét, de a kézfogásból ölelés lett.  
- Mi a helyzet? – érdeklődte Antonio kivillantva fehér fogsorát, zöld szemei vidáman ragyogtak. – Visszaadod a koronát?  
- Felejtsd el – rázta meg a fejét. – Most komoly dologról van szó.  
- Halljuk – biztatta.  
- Megtaláltam Kingdom of Spades Ászát. A gond az, hogy neki magának fogalma sincs, kicsoda.  
- A kedves Királynő, igaz? – kérdezte sötéten a férfi.  
- Ahogy mondod – biccentett.  
- Mit fogsz csinálni?  
- Még nem tudom pontosan. Gondoltam, talán van valami ötleted.  
- Ébreszd fel a képességeit. Meg tudod tenni. Tudod, hogy kell.  
- Biztosan jó ötlet ez? – döntötte félre a fejét.  
- Ebből még nem lehet bajod.  
King of Diamonds elmosolyodott. Pontosan ezt akarta hallani az Ásztól.


	2. Ace of Spades I

Ace of Spades I.

A

Arra gondolt, hogy talán tényleg megkérdezi Queen of Spadest a tisztségről, amiről Francis mesélt neki a tisztáson. Hihetetlennek hangzott, és furcsának, de úgy volt vele, hogy ha ez Alfrednek hasznára válhat, akkor jó lenne tudni róla valamit. Előtte azonban felkereste a Főváros könyvtárát, hátha mégis megkerülheti a Királynővel való beszélgetést.  
A könyvtár épülete nem volt messze a palotától, magas mennyezetű, gyönyörű hely volt, és olvasótermeit bárki használhatta, aki ismerte a betűket a királyságban. Volt még pár apró szabály, amit be kellett tartani, de ezek olyan magától értetődőek voltak számára, hogy nem is igazán foglalkozott velük. Végigjárta a hatalmas olvasótermeket, ahol a rekeszekben elfektetve, egymáson foglaltak helyet a kötetek, és a nagy ablakok előtti beugrókban könyvmásoló állványok foglaltak helyet. A rekeszekben szerencsére csoportosítva voltak a kötetek, de még így is elég nehéz volt a keresgélés bennük. Persze voltak olvasók, akik szívesen írtak egy-egy könyv tartalmáról, és ezeket a feljegyzéseket megtalálta, de amennyire részletekbe menően szüksége volt a tartalomra, ahhoz el kellett volna olvasnia mindent. És erre nem volt ideje, mert valahol mélyen, legbelül érezte, hogy tiltott dolgot akar tenni, és jobb lenne, ha elfojtaná a kíváncsiságát, nem foglalkozva a témával.  
Mégis odament a könyvtároshoz megkérdezni, találna-e bármit, ami az udvari tisztségekről szól. Zavart, elutasító választ kapott, és a férfi idegesen pillantgatott egy ajtó felé, miközben elmagyarázta neki, mely könyveket nézze meg, amikben találhat valamit. Ezek azonban nem voltak a helyükön, és kezdte úgy érezni, hogy csak le lett rázva. Kifelé menet ránézett az ajtóra, a könyvtár zárolt terme volt mögötte, ahová senki nem léphetett be – királyi engedély nélkül.  
Végül mégis a Királynő dolgozószobája előtt találta magát. Bekopogtatott, és amikor felhangzott az engedélyt adó szó, belépett a helyiségbe. Arthur az íróasztalánál ült, irathalmok között, és meglepettnek tűnt, mikor felnézve megpillantotta. Bizonyára nem rá számított.  
- Mit szeretnél? – érdeklődte, és hátradőlt magas támlájú székében.  
- Elnézést, ha zavarom – szólalt meg visszafogottan, főbiccentés után. – Csak szeretnék kérdezni valamit.  
- Ülj le – intett az asztal előtt álló szófa felé, ő maga felállt helyéről, és a szembenire helyezkedett el. Közöttük a kis dohányzóasztal foglalt helyet, Matthew tudta, hogy ez csak azért kell, mert a másikon általában túl nagy rendetlenség van, hogy a délutáni tea elférjen rajta. – Miben segíthetek neked? – kérdezte egészen kedvesen, és megnyugodott, talán nem is lesz baj, ha megkérdezi.  
- Azt szeretném tudni, hogy volt-e valaha a Királyságban olyan ember, akit Ace of Spadesnek hívtak? – A változás egy pillanat alatt ment végbe. Arthur elsápadt, zöld szemei dühösen felvillantak, és olyan hirtelen lendült előre, hogy ő nekifeszült ijedtében a kanapé háttámlájának, ahogy egészen közelről nézett a férfi szemeibe.  
- Ki beszélt neked erről? – kérdezte vészjóslóan halkan.  
- Se-senki – nyögte ki suttogva. – E-egy könyvben olvastam – hazudta –, a könyvtárban.  
- Melyik könyvben?  
- Nem tudom… nem emlékszem a címére – motyogta szemlesütve.  
- Jól figyelj arra, amit most mondani fogok neked. – Bólintott, de felnézni nem mert. – Amit a könyvben olvastál, hazugság. Felejtsd el, és ne beszélj róla senkinek, megértetted?  
- Igen. Persze, megértettem – visszhangozta a szót.  
- Ígérd meg, hogy nem beszélsz róla Alfrednek! – tette hozzá szigorúan.  
- Megígérem, hogy nem fogok beszélni róla Alfrednek – mondta a zöld szemekbe nézve. Meglepetésére rettenetes érzés volt kiejteni a száján a szavakat.  
- Rendben. – Arthur rámosolygott, bár ez cseppet sem volt kedves gesztus. – Akkor most Yao visszakísér téged a szobádba.  
- Értem – súgta. Kóvályogott a feje, ahogy felemelkedett, és alig tudott egyenesen járni, míg Jack of Spades a nyomában haladt a szobája ajtajáig.  
Felbotladozott a toronyba, lerogyott az ágyára, magába roskadtan ült, és amikor felemelte a kezét, zavartan állapította meg, hogy ujjai reszketnek. Úgy érezte magát, mint akit letaglóztak, és nem értette, miért. Hátradőlt az ágyon, lehunyta a szemeit, és egyre csak visszhangzott benne, amit a Királynő mondott neki. Nem beszélhet róla senkinek. De csak azt ígérte, hogy Alfrednek nem beszél.  
Aztán arra gondolt, hogy három nap van még, mire újra találkozhat Francisszal a keleti kereskedelmi városban. Végül lassan elnyomta az álom.

Mivel az egész napot átaludta, a fél éjszakát ébren töltötte. És mire hajnalodott, megvolt a terve, hogyan jut be a könyvtár zárolt részlegébe. Királyi engedély kell, történetesen a Király a bátyja, és a szokásait úgy ismeri, mint a tenyerét. Az egyetlen gátja tervének Yao volt, aki pontosan tudta, ki hol van a palotában. Ám már korábban rájött, hogy ha elég gyors, akkor a férfi nem veszi észre. Erre építette a tervét.  
Végigsuhant a kihalt palotán, megtorpant, megnézte, mit csinál a Jack, éppen a reggeli előkészületeit felügyelte. Van tíz perce, míg a királyi pár felébred. Elrohant a lakosztályukig, halkan nyitott be. Pontosan tudta, hogy a hálószoba fent van a toronyban, alatta van az öltöző és a fürdőszoba, egyel kintebb az iroda és utána a fogadóhelyiség. Itt tornyosultak a papírok, amikkel Alfred a reggelije és a kávéja után foglalkozott. A reggeleket általában együtt töltötte Arthurral, erről nem tudott sokat, csak annyit, hogy miután letámolygott a toronyból, és félálomban rendbe szedte magát, az első kávéig nagyjából használhatatlan volt. Nagyon lassan ébredt. Röviden: ha olyan helyre teszi az engedélyt, ami még az első negyed óra alatt a kezébe kerül, Alfred anélkül írja alá, hogy elolvasta volna. Aláírhatta volna magának is, hiszen a kézírása tökéletesen megegyezett a testvérével, de a könyvtáros talán ellenőrizni fogja, hogy a varázserejének rajta van-e a lenyomata, ezt pedig nem tudja odahamisítani. A negyedik lap helyére tette az engedélyt, és már ott sem volt.  
Már csak meg kell várnia az ebédet, amit általában külön töltöttek, és Alfred elhagyja olyankor a lakosztályát. No meg egész délután üresen áll a hely, mert olyankor fogadja a vendégeit a trónteremben, de sietnie kellett, mert elővigyázatosságból csak arra napra kérte az engedélyt.  
Dél előtt pár perccel Alfred kilépett a folyosóra, paksamétát tartva a kezében, kabátját a karjára akasztva, sietősen indult a főlépcsők felé, hogy lemenjen ebédelni. Nem vette észre, hogy figyeli. Odarohant az ajtóhoz, becsukta, és egyetlen pillanat alatt átkutatta az aláírt papírokat. Megvolt az engedély. Kártyát alakított belőle, és otthagyta a lakosztályt. Végigsietve a palotán, ebéd nélkül vágtatott el a könyvtárig, és csak akkor nyugodott meg teljesen, amikor már a zárolt részleg ajtaja mögött, a hűvös, könyvszagú helyiségben sétálgatott, megnézve minden rekesz feliratát. Sajnos rengetegen még csak egy cetli sem volt, ami a címet jelölte volna. Olyan vállalkozásnak tűnt, mint tűt keresni a szénakazalban. Még a kedve is elment volna az egésztől, ha nem vesződött volna annyit az engedéllyel.  
És hirtelen ott volt előtte egy kódex. Na persze, a könyvnyomtatás még egészen új, alig száz éves múltra tekint vissza, szóval egyáltalán nem ritkaság, hogy kéziratos kódexet talál az ember a könyvtárban. A borítón a Négy Királyság jelei voltak, a lándzsa, rombusz, a szív és a háromlevelű lóhere, megfelelő színekkel. Fekete, narancsosvörös, vörös, zöld. Óvatosan kivette a helyéről, és addig lapozott, míg az a kezdő iniciálé helyén a királyi címet jelölő, fekete lándzsába nem ütközött. Tudta, hogy ez lesz Kingdom of Spades története. Szemei gyorsan rohantak sorról-sorra a lapokon, míg bele nem ütközött a keresett szóba: _Ace of Spades_.  
Kattant az olvasóterem ajtaja, olyannyira összerezzent, hogy elejtette a kötetet, az hangos puffanással ért földet. Felkapta, visszatette a rekeszbe, és ijedten csapta be a rekesz ajtaját, mikor meghallotta az ismerős hangot:  
- Kapott valaki engedélyt belépni a mai napra? – Queen of Spades! Tudta, hogy hatalmas bajba kerül, ha Arthur itt találja.  
- Igen, felség, egy fiú jött be kora délután, de volt engedélye, így beengedtem – hangzott a könyvtáros fontoskodó felelete.  
- Miféle fiú? – kérdezte a Királynő.  
- Bizonyára itt van a sorok között, ha gondolja, idehozom – válaszolta készségesen.  
Matthew-nak később sem volt fogalma, honnan jött a hirtelen elszántság és bátorság. Kinyitotta az egyik ablakot még korábban, hogy legyen levegő a teremben, és most nekifutott, felugrott a párkányra, és mielőtt a könyvtáros megpillanthatta volna, távolságot ugrott, hogy aztán egy tóban landoljon valahol a Fővárostól nem messze. Szembenézett egy méretes békával, és morogva, ázottan kászálódott ki a vízből. Legalább a kártya is tönkrement, és azt is megtudta, hogy mennyire irányíthatatlan a képessége, ha nem szentel elég időt a végiggondolásnak, és nem jelöl ki magának határozott úti célt.  
Csak késő délután tért vissza a palotába, hogy megfürödjön és átöltözzön, mielőtt vacsorázni indul. Queen of Spades gyanakvóan fürkészte, ő állta a pillantását. Nem látta meg. A könyvtáros nem tudja, hogy ő volt bent, mert nem mondta meg a nevét. És átázott, sáros ruhái is biztos alibit szolgáltatnak. Vidéken sétált, beleesett egy tóba, na és. Ez csak azt bizonyítja, mennyire béna. Tehát nem tudott volna megszökni előle a könyvtárból. És különben is, Arthurnak is tudnia kell, hogy a távolságugrást nem lehet három lépésből megoldani. Ő pedig még kezdőnek számít.  
Mindenesetre fáradtan tért nyugovóra, és úgy tervezte, hogy bár nem sikerült megtudnia semmit, mégis a palotában marad a következő napon. Hiszen utána Francis visszatér Kingdom of Diamondsból, és találkozhat vele. Maga sem értette, miért várja a találkozót ennyire.

A

Türtőztette magát, hogy ne induljon el túl korán a keleti határhoz, bár nem zavarta volna, ha egyedül kell ücsörögnie valahol, tudott volna várni. Mégis csak délelőtt hagyta el a palotát, sétált ki a városon kívülre, hogy onnan ugorjon távolságot. A tisztáson találta magát, pedig csak az utolsó pillanatban merült fel tudatában a kép, nem ide indult eredetileg. Mégis a délelőtti fényárban torpant meg, és nézett körül.  
- Mintha megbeszéltük volna – szólalt meg a hang mögötte. Arra fordult, és elmosolyodott, mikor megpillantotta a narancsvörös ruhás férfit.  
- Véletlenül lyukadtam ki itt – vallotta be. – Néha még mindig célt tévesztek. – Megvonta a vállát, és érdeklődve nézett Francisra. – És ön? Mit csinál itt?  
- Virágot szedtem – hangzott a válasz, és felmutatta a csokrot, ami vadvirágokból állt.  
- Ó… Egy hölgynek lesz? – kérdezte óvatosan.  
- Nem egészen – mosolygott rá kedvesen. – A tiéd – nyújtotta felé, ő meglepetten hátrált egy lépést.  
- Miért?  
- Nem tetszik?  
- Nem, nem erről van szó… De… a hölgyeknek szoktunk virágot adni… – mormolta zavartan.  
- A Király sosem vitt még a Királynőnek virágot? – kérdezte majdnem nevetve.  
- Az teljesen más! Ők egy pár, persze, hogy vihet neki virágot.  
- De mindketten férfiak, nem? Erre akartál kilyukadni.  
- Igen, de…  
- Akkor miért ne fogadhatnád el tőlem a csokrot? – Mélyet sóhajtott, és kinyújtotta a kezét a virágokért.  
- Köszönöm – suttogta zavartan. – Bár nem értem, miért.  
- Az titok, kedvesem – kacsintott rá. Zavartan összevonta a szemöldökeit, és furcsállva nézett a férfira.  
- Most nem tudom eldönteni, hogy ön csak azért ilyen furcsa, mert külföldi, vagy azért, mert tényleg az – mondta ki az első gondolatát, mire Francis felkacagott. Igazán vidáman, és a hangja betöltötte a tisztást, végigvisszhangzott az erdőn.  
- Is-is? – kérdezte, és karon ragadta, húzni kezdte az erdő felé. – Hoztam neked mást is, de a fogadóban hagytam.  
- Mást? Nekem? Miért?  
A diamondsi szembefordult vele, és komolyan nézett rá.  
- Te vagy az első spadesi, aki nem ront nekem rögtön azzal, hogy tűnjek vissza az országomba, ha csak lődörögni tudok a városban – válaszolta. – Ezt értékelnem kell.  
- Hiszen én sem csinálok semmi hasznosat. Többnyire – motyogta.  
- De te idetartozol.  
- Butaság ennyire elzárkózni egymástól – jegyezte meg.  
- Ugye, szerintem is – bólintott. – Na, gyere. A fogadós annyira nem morcos fajta, úgyhogy ő nem nagyon piszkál ezért. Csak felszaladok a szobámba, és mehetünk is tovább.  
A fogadó nem olyan volt, mint amit várt: kellemes, földszinti teraszos, fehérre meszelt ház. Matthew rögtön rájött, miért tetszhetett meg Francisnak: virágcserepek voltak szinte minden ablakpárkányon, és hatalmas ablakok az utcafronton és az oldalán. Az északi oldalt moha lepte ugyan, de ez dekorációnak tűnt, és nem kaparták le a festésnél.  
- Ő itt a tiéd – jelent meg a férfi mellette szinte a semmiből, és felé nyújtott valamit. Egy fehér plüssmedvét, melynek pont ugyanolyan sála és sapkája volt, mint neki. Még a királyi címer, a lándzsahegy sem hiányzott róla.  
- Milyen… szép. Köszönöm szépen – mondta, és már végképp fogalma sem volt róla, hová tegye magában a férfit. Évek óta nem kapott ajándékot senkitől. Felemelő érzés volt, mert arra engedett következtetni, hogy gondolt rá, amíg otthon volt. Ez valahol nagyon kellemes érzés is volt.

A

Kissé szorongva lépte át Queen of Spades dolgozószobájának küszöbét. Fogalma sem volt, miért hívatta a vacsora után, de egyszer csak megjelent nála Jack of Spades, és mondta, hogy a Királynő várja. Pedig már lefekvéshez készülődött, újra fel kellett öltöznie. A kabátot és a sálat így is otthagyta a toronyban.  
- Jó estét – köszönt halkan, ahogy betette maga mögött az ajtót. – Miben lehetek szo-  
- Az mi? – ugrott fel az asztala mögül Arthur hirtelen.  
- Micsoda? – kérdezte értetlenül, és megdermedve.  
- Ez! – állt meg előtte, és rántotta ki zsebéből a háromszögletűre hajtott kendőt. _Francis zsebkendőjét. _Amit afféle kabalaként hordott magával, és sosem látszott a kabátjától meg a sáljától, csak ő tudta, hogy ott van. A sarka azonban most kilátszott a zsebből.  
- Egy kendő – válaszolta halkan.  
- Sárga kendő, King of Diamonds jelével! – pontosított a férfi kiabálva. – Honnan van?!  
- Találtam – hazudta hirtelen. – A keleti kikötőben, mikor arra jártam. Segítettem Alfrednek, kicseréltem a leltárkönyveket újakra. Láttam a matrózt, aki elhagyta, és vissza is akartam neki adni, de eltűnt a szemem elől a tömegben – hadarta a légből kapott magyarázatot.  
- Ez esetben bizonyára nem bánod, ha megtartom – jelentette ki a Királynő hidegen.  
- Nem… persze, hogy nem – motyogta.  
- Azt akartam kérdezni, hol jártál az elmúlt egy héten? – Számonkérés!  
- A hegyekben, északon. – Tudta, hogy nem mondhat igazat. Nem mondhatja meg, mert Arthur nem engedné el többet sehová. Hiszen Matthew pontosan tudja, mennyire gyűlöli a diamondsiakat, soha nem tudhatja meg, hogy egy onnan való férfival találkozik minden nap! – Sétáltam az erdőkben. Mert ott nyugalom van.  
- Egyedül? – vonta fel egyik szemöldökét a férfi.  
- Persze, hogy egyedül – biccentett. – Hisz… hisz Alfred nem jöhet velem… – susogta.  
- Nem bizony – hagyta rá. – Most pedig menj lefeküdni.  
- Igen. Jó éjszakát. – Szinte kimenekült a szobából, és nem tudta, mit sajnál jobban, hogy hazudnia kellett, vagy a kendőt. Francisnak biztos nem hiányzik, pedig vissza akarta adni, de mindig elfelejtette. Most már sosem adhatja vissza neki.

Q

A kölyök furcsán viselkedik, több mint furcsán. Nincs itt szó semmiféle hegyekbe tett kirándulásról és kikötővárosban tett szolgálatról. Tudta, pontosan tudta, honnan van az a kendő, de biztosra kellett mennie, ha intézkedni akart. Ha azaz ostoba telebeszéli One of Spades fejét, abból óriási baj lehet.  
- Joker! – szólalt meg, mikor felért a torony tetejére.  
- Nahát, meglátogattál! – kiáltott fel a fiú, és a semmiből ugrott elé. – Hoztál valamit? – Szemeit forgatva emelte fel a zacskót, amiben rengeteg színes cukorka lapult.  
- Előbb tenned kell nekem valamit – jelentette ki komolyan.  
- Úgy tudtam, hogy nem vagy kedves – mormogta Jolly Joker összefonva karjait, és csapott egyet a farkával nemtetszése jeléül.  
- Ide figyelj! Tudni akarom, hová megy One of Spades minden nap. Hol van, kivel beszélget, mit csinál, és mikor ér vissza a palotába. Megértetted?  
- Persze – biccentett. – De már nem te vagy a Király – jegyezte meg. Arthur kis híján felpofozta a szemtelen kölyköt.  
- Márpedig megteszed, amit kértem, különben idezárlak örökre – felelte jeges hangon.  
- Jól van, jól van. Megnézem, mit csinál One of Spades. De remélem, tudod, hogy ő valójában nem is létezik.  
- Tudom – morogta. – Na, indíts! Holnap ilyenkor visszajövök, és elmondod, mit tudtál meg.  
- Ha kedvem lesz! – kacagott rá a Joker, és köddé vált.  
- Ha nem nyúzlak meg addig…

A

Egy hét. Csodálta, hogy most hirtelen feltűnt bárkinek, mindennap elhagyja a palotát. De nem érdekelte, tudta, hogy Queen of Spades nem tudja követni őt. És amikor Francisszal volt, minden gondját elfelejtette. A diamondsi férfi kedves volt vele, nagyon sokat beszélgettek egymással. Enyhülni látszott az űr, amit Alfred elvesztése okozott, és észrevette magán, hogy amikor nincs vele, akkor is rengeteget gondol a férfira.  
Fogalma sem volt, hogy One of Spades végzete a narancsvörösbe öltözött diamondsi férfi miatt fog bekövetkezni.  
Aznap is a réten találkoztak, és semmiféle tervük nem volt, csak annyi, hogy jól érzik magukat egymással. Matthew vitt magával egy könyvet, amit az otthoni gyűjteményéből vett ki reggel, mert úgy gondolta, talán érdekli majd Francist a dolog. Lapozgatták a kötetet, míg egyszerre csak furcsa csörgés ütötte meg a fülüket. Felkapta a fejét, ismerte ezt a hangot.  
- Olyan unalmasak vagytok, azt hittem, legalább valami érdekes dologban sántikálsz, One of Spades! – A Jolly Joker lábait lógázva ült egy fán, és kacagott rajtuk.  
- Joker… – suttogta elhűlten. – Biztosan a Királynő küldte… bajban vagyok…  
- Ne aggódj – szólalt meg Francis. – Semmi baj. Majd én megbeszélem vele. – Előrébb lépdelt, és felnézett a fiúra. – Gyere csak le onnan – kérte.  
- Miért mennék? – trillázta Peter nevetve.  
- Mert hívlak – felelte nyugodtan a diamondsi. Matthew látta megrezzenni a Jollyt, aki rögtön leugrott a férfi elé a fáról, de azt nem hallotta, miről beszélgetnek, csak azt, hogy nagyon suttognak valamiről. Végül Peter hangosan felkacagott, és bólogatott, majd eltűnt. – Jobb lesz, ha most te is hazamész, kedvesem.  
- Igen… én is azt hiszem. Mit mondtál neki?  
- Egy kis borsot törtem a Királynő orra alá. Nem tudja meg, hogy hol voltál. Ne izgulj. Nemsokára találkozunk – ígérte, és magához ölelte. Mostanában így búcsúztak és köszöntötték egymást.  
- Rendben. Szia.  
- Jó utat.

Q

- Búú! – kiáltotta hirtelen a fiú, mikor megjelent. Kis híján magára borította a teáját.  
- Mit akarsz? Nem meg mondtam, hogy-  
- Üzenetet hoztam! – rikkantotta Joker.  
- Miféle üzenetet? – vonta fel szemöldökét.  
- Egy üzenetet arról, hogy semmit nem mondhatok neked One of Spadesről, ha nem felelsz meg egy kérdésemre King of Spades előtt! – közölte nevetve.  
- Mi lenne az a kérdés? – kérdezte fogcsikorgatva. A fiú megköszörülte a torkát.  
- „Ki volt Kingdom of Spades előző Ásza?"  
- Még mit nem! – kiáltott fel Arthur dühösen. – Tűnj a szemem elől te áruló! – Jolly Joker rákacagott.  
- Csak a Királyokat lehet elárulni, és te nem vagy az – gúnyolódott, majd eltűnt.  
Arthur a tenyerébe temette az arcát. Az a kutya… Hogy merészeli ezt tenni vele, azok után…?!  
- Yao! – bődült el.  
- Felség? – lépett be az ajtón a Jack.  
- Hozd ide One of Spadest. Most.  
- Igenis, aru – biccentett a férfi, és indult is.

A

- Nem kérdezem többször, Matthew – jelentette ki hűvösen. – Kivel voltál ma?  
- Egyedül voltam – jelentette ki századszorra.  
- Mindketten tudjuk, hogy hazudsz.  
- Nem értem, miért fontos ez ilyen hirtelen – jegyezte meg.  
- Ne szemtelenkedj! – csattant rá Queen of Spades.  
- Elnézést.  
- Válaszolj!  
- Nem – közölte egyszerűen. Fogalma sem volt, honnan van erre ereje, vagy bátorsága egyáltalán, de megtette. Nem fog semmit elmondani. Bajba keverné Francist, és talán emiatt kitörhet egy újabb háború. Ostobaság.  
- Mától nem hagyhatod el a palotát – jelentette ki a férfi keményen. – Sőt, a tornyot sem, az ebéd és a vacsora kivételével, és Yao fog kísérni. Majd szólsz, ha mégis el akarod mondani, és akkor beszélhetünk.  
Fájt. De nem szólt semmit, csak bólintott, felállt, és kivonult a helyiségből. Rendben, játsszanak így. Egyedül az aggasztotta, hogy Alfred nem fogja észrevenni, mi van vele. Eldöntötte, hogy kiáll az igazáért, bármi is történjék, bármennyit is kell várnia. Küldött egy üzenetet a tisztásra Francisnak, hogy ne várja, mert nem tudja, mikor mehet legközelebb, és sajnálja, hogy így alakult.

Egy héttel később Queen of Spades lehívatta magához egy reggelen. Fogalma sem volt, mit akar tőle, de engedelmesen és udvariasan viselkedett.  
- Mivel érezhetően nem gondoltad meg magad, viszont egész nap nem csinálsz semmit, úgy döntöttem, ezentúl segítesz nekem a papírmunkában. – Kissé meghajolt.  
- Értettem – mondta, és ezzel a nyakába szakadt egy csomó papír és leltárkönyv a királyság kereskedelmével kapcsolatban, amiket előre megrajzolt táblázatos lapokra, és onnan rubrikás, üres, de bekötött könyvekbe kellett jegyzetelnie. Nem volt nehezebb feladat, mint amit korábban a könyvtárban csinált naphosszat, mikor találomra kezdett mindenféléről olvasni, a számokhoz is értett, úgyhogy egészen jó időtöltésnek tűnt az egész. Furcsa fintora a sorsnak, hogy pont akkor végezhet hasznos munkát, amikor legszívesebben maga mögött hagyta volna az egész palotát, de ha Arthur úgy gondolja, hogy ezzel megbünteti, akkor téved. Valójában igenis örült, ha közvetett módon, de tudott segíteni Alfrednek, és végre elhagyhatta a tornyot. Már zavarta az ücsörgés, a bezártság. Nem került messzebbre, ám legalább nem semmittevéssel töltötte az idejét.  
Amikor ebéd előtt a férfi elkérte tőle a könyvet, az arcán meglepettség suhant át.  
- Teljesen olyan az írásod, mint…  
- Alfrednek, tudom – biccentett.  
- Írd alá a lap alján – nyújtotta vissza a kötetet. – Egyébként rendben van.  
- Rendben. – Haloványan elmosolyodott, ahogy tintába mártotta a tollát, és engedelmeskedett.

A harmadik napon érezte a rezzenést. Felnézett a Királynőre, és halkan megkérdezte:  
- Alfred ugye nem tud a palotafogságomról?  
- Nem, miért?  
- Akkor rendben – biccentett, és felnyúlt a kártyalapért, ami rögtön a Király elé hívta. – Mit segítsek? – érdeklődte túl lelkesen, ami, ha fel is tűnt Alfrednek, nem jelezte.  
- Ezeket a terveket kellene elvinni a Főfolyó torkolatához, már egy hete ott kellene lenniük, de… Mindegy. Menni fog?  
- Itt sem vagyok – mosolyodott el. Hóna alá csapta a papírokat tartalmazó mappát, és már fordult is ki az ajtón. A folyosón ugyan szembejött vele Queen of Spades, de nem foglalkozott vele. A királyi megbízás ellen ő sem tehetett semmit, hagynia kellett, hogy kisétáljon a palotából.  
A terveket hamar leadta, és ha már úton volt, engedélyezett magának még pár percet, és távolságugrással a keleti határon termett. Végigsuhant a városon, aztán a tisztás felé igyekezett, és szinte beleütközött a keresett személybe, alig tudott megállni előtte, és boldogan, kissé sűrűn kapkodva a levegőt borult a karjaiba.  
- Nahát, olyan vagy, mint egy villám – nevetett fel Francis, és szorosan magához ölelte. – Mi szél hozott?  
- Nem maradhatok – mondta gyorsan. – A Királynő palotafogságra ítélt, mert nem mondtam meg neki, kivel és hol szoktam találkozni. Mostanában még segítek is neki… Most Alfred küldött, hogy vigyek el valamit valakinek, és gondoltam, megnézem, itt vagy-e még… Úgy örülök, hogy megtaláltalak! – szorította arcát a jó illatú ruháknak, és a férfi meleg ölelése mindenre gyógyír volt.  
- Sajnálom, hogy bajba jutottál miattam – sóhajtott.  
- Nem érdekes. Tényleg nem. Ők ezt… igazán nem érthetik, ugye? Hogy te… mennyit jelentesz nekem… – belepirult saját szavaiba, és lehajtotta a fejét. – Ők… nem is ismerik a kinti világot. Elvannak a palotában, nem tudják, mennyi szépség van itt kint.  
- Mint az a virág az útszélén? – érdeklődte a férfi, mire arra fordult. Lila virágok nyíltak egy csomóban, és Francis elengedte, hogy odalépdeljen hozzájuk. Leszakította az egyiket szárastól, és visszamenve hozzá levette a sapkáját, hogy a hajába tűzhesse a virágot. – Pont olyan színe van, mint a szemeidnek. Gyönyörű.  
- Jaj, ne kezd megint – nevette el magát, és megrázta fejét.  
- Mit? – mosolygott rá, és belékarolva elindult az úton.  
- Hogy ilyeneket mondasz. Mindig zavarba hozol – jelentette ki. – Szóval ne csináld.  
- Megpróbálom – biztosította, majd Matthew hirtelen megtorpant.  
- Jobb lesz, ha most visszamegyek – mondta halkan. – Örülök, hogy láthattalak.  
- Én is örülök, hogy eljöttél – mosolygott rá kedvesen, és megcirógatta az arcát. – Küldj üzenetet, ha tudod, mikor tudsz elszabadulni egy kicsit.  
- Úgy lesz – biccentett. Átölelte a férfit, bújt hozzá, amennyire csak tudott. – Akkor… majd később.  
- Minél hamarabb. – Átvette a sapkáját, sarkon fordult, felporzott az út, ahogy megugrott, és nekilendült.  
Fogalma sem volt, hogy hamarosan újra látja a férfit.


	3. Ace of Spades II

Ace of Spades II.

K

Kettesével szedte a lépcsőfokokat, kabátja lobogott utána, ahogy rohant felfelé a toronyba. Nagyon régen nem járt itt, az uralkodása első időszakában, mikor még mindig nem sikerült mindenben megegyezniük Arthurral, de aztán egy idő után túl fáradt volt, hogy felvánszorogjon még a nyugati toronyba a testvéréhez, inkább csak lement a dolgozóba egy takaróval, és ott aludt. Talán ott romlott el valami, de hogy ennyire…  
Berontott a helyiségbe, Matthew az ágyon ült, mellette gyertya égett, és egy könyvet lapozgatott. Világosszürke nadrágja rajta volt, bakancsa is befűzve a lábán, lándzsamintás inge kifogástalanul, gyűrődésmentesen, kabátja, sála, sapkája mellette pihent.  
Megrezzenve pillantott rá fel, szemei elkerekedtek, ahogy felismerte alakját a félhomályban. A láng fénykörén kívül maradt, úgy figyelte a fénytől sápadt arcot, a zavartan csillanó lila szempárt. Mint aki készül valahová, csak megnéz előtte valamit… Tekintete továbbsiklott a szerény berendezésű helyiségen, és megállapodott az üvegvázán, benne egy szál lila virág.  
- Szóval igaz – vonta le a következtetést.  
Matthew követte a pillantását.  
- Ajándékba kaptam – mondta halkan, szelíd nyugalommal a hangjában.  
- Elismered, hogy találkozgatsz azzal a diamondsival? – szegezte neki a kérdést. Öccse hirtelen felé fordult, de nem tűnt ijedtnek, talán egy kicsit csalódottnak.  
- Te is csak a rosszat gondolod arról a népről, igaz? – érdeklődte a maga csendes hangján.  
- Szóval igen?! – erősködött, hogy kicsikarja a választ.  
- Tudod, én nem érzem, hogy bármi rosszat tettem volna. Nincs érvényes törvény vagy rendelet arról, hogy ne érintkezhetnénk más királyságok lakóival. Csak sétálgattunk, beszélgettünk. Ennyi az egész. Ez, ha jól tudom, még nem számít halálos bűnnek.  
- Elárulni a Királyt viszont igen – suttogta hűvösen.  
- Elárulni a… Királyt? – ismételte, és minden vér kifutott az arcából. Egy hosszú pillanatig elhomályosuló szemekkel nézett maga elé, aztán tekintete megkeményedett. – Te komolyan azt gondolod, elárulnálak? – kérdezte fájdalmasan egyenesen.  
- Nem vagy hajlandó elmondani, kivel voltál, és hol. Mégis mit higgyek?  
- Nem most kezdtem kijárni a palotából – jelentette ki. – Amikor a könyvtárba jártam három évig minden nap, az nem érdekelt. Amikor napkeltétől napnyugtáig a város határában bóklásztam lóháton, nem érdekelt. Ha szóba elegyedtem is valakivel, nem érdekelt. Amikor megtanultam távolságot ugrani, és a déli kikötőket fedeztem fel, nem érdekelt. És amikor a keleti határ erdeiben sétálva véletlenül találkozom egy diamondsi férfival, az hirtelen olyan érdekes lesz, hogy a Királynő utánam küldi a Jokert, és jé, te is szóba állsz velem. Többet kellene külföldiekkel barátkoznom – fonta össze karjait a mellkasa előtt.  
Hirtelen lendült előle, kapta el a másik ingét, és rántotta fel magához.  
- Megtiltom, hogy találkozz azzal az emberrel! – sziszegte fellobbanó dühvel. – Vagy bárki mással a palota személyzetén kívül!  
- Miért? – kérdezte, és a hangja valóban érdeklődő volt. Kíváncsi, értetlen. – Ha elmondom, ha válaszolok minden kérdésedre, akkor megnyugszol végre?  
- Mit akar tőled?  
- Semmit – felelte határozottan.  
- Mit mondtál neki rólam?  
- Se-semmit… – Egy pillanat múlva elakadt a lélegzete, és döbbent tekintettel meredt rá fel. – Te… te komolyan azt hiszed, hogy meg akarom dönteni a hatalmad vele? Komolyan?! – Így kimondva borzalmasan csengett. Borzalmasan, hihetetlenül, hiszen… Matthew a testvére. Az édesöccse. Aki végig támogatta, mikor király akart lenni, és kész volt fegyvert fogni, hogy segítsen neki. Soha nem harcolt magáért, mindig csak őérte.  
Megremegett a keze, elengedte a másikat, aki szabadulva azonnal elperdült a közeléből.  
- Amikor eldöntötted, hogy te leszel az új Király, azt mondtad, minden más lesz. Azt mondtad, változtatsz egy csomó dolgon. Tudod mi változott? Semmi. Ugyanúgy Arthur irányít mindent, és te továbbra is azt teszed, amit mond. Gratulálok a koronádhoz, tényleg. – Felkapta a kabátját, a nyakába dobta a sálát, és úgy tárta szélesre az ablakát. Aztán visszafordult, egészen a szemközti falig lépdelt.  
Már tudta, mire készül.  
- Ha most elmész… – kezdte rekedten.  
- Mi lesz? – villantak rá a lila szemek. – Körözést adsz ki ellenem? Kitagadsz? Kiűzöl a királyságból? Bezársz? Megölsz? Ha képes lennél megtenni, bármelyiket akkor nekem már mindegy. Az egyetlen veszítenivalóm a testvérem, Alfred volt, de őt már évekkel ezelőtt elvesztettem, mikor a helyére léptél te, King of Spades. – Nézte, ahogy nekilendül, és amikor kiugrott az ablakon, egyszerűen csak eltűnt. Sejtette, hogy nem juthatott még messzire, hiszen alig pár lépést tett az ugrás előtt, de nem érdekelte. Lerogyott az ágyra, az egykori közös, gyerekszoba-béli ágyra, és a tenyereibe temette az arcát.  
Menthetetlenül összezavarodottnak és összetöröttnek érezte magát, és a máskor megnyugtató tikk-takkolás, ami az órájából jött, most rettenetesen idegesítette.

A

Matthew lépett még egyet, ezzel továbblendülve, újabb ugrás, újabb mérföldek röppentek el a talpa alatt, és amikor zihálva, reszketve, zúgó fejjel és könnyes szemekkel egy fának támaszkodott, már tudta, elég messze van ahhoz, hogy senki ne akadjon nyomára egy ideig. Térdre zuhant, hangosan és vigasztalhatatlanul zokogni kezdett az éjszakában. Soha ennyire elveszettnek, ennyire magányosnak, ennyire összetöröttnek és zavarodottnak nem érezte még magát. Soha semmi nem fájt ennyire, mint most ez, és egyszerűen képtelen volt addig koncentrálni, míg legalább a kártyáját megidézi, hogy üzenetet küldhessen Francisnak.  
Francis…  
Mi van, ha Alfrednek igaza van, és tényleg azt tervezi: ráveszi a korona megszerzésére? Elvégre az a történet az Ace nevűről még ide is passzolna. Az egész világ összeesküdött ellene, minden felborult, minden felbolydult, nem volt többé értelme azt játszani, hogy van bármilyen oka a létezésre. Mert neki nincs. Mióta Alfred Király lett, azóta semmit nem tett. Azóta ő nem létezett. One of Spades! Nincs ilyen lap! A sor Kettessel kezdődik és a Királlyal zárul. Semmi, de semmi, semmi értelme az egésznek.  
Hajnalig ült ott mozdulatlanul, csak a vállai rázkódtak, és a hideg mart belé, de nem volt ereje összébb húzni magán a kabátját, rendesen megkötni a sálát. Ült ott, míg az erdő derengeni kezdett körülötte, előbb élesen elvált a fák sötét törzse, aztán már látszottak a lombkoronák, a levelek. Fogalma sem volt, hol van, mekkorát tudott ugrani a külvárosból. Elég nagyot, de…  
Maga elé emelte egyik tenyerét, lehunyta a szemeit, aztán felderengett előtte a kártyalap, és elsuttogta neki üzenetét, végül elküldte Francishoz. Mivel ismerte a férfit, biztos volt benne, hogy bárhol is van, megtalálja a varázslat. És csak várt, nekidőlve egy fatörzsnek, reggeli harmattól vizesen, figyelve a napfényt átszűrő ködpamacsokat, melyek lassan felszáradtak, eloszlottak. Ha egy kicsit körbefordult volna, látja az északi hegyek körvonalait, és alig tíz perc rendes gyaloglásra húzódott tőle a főút, ami összeköti a keleti kereskedelmi városokat a Fővárossal.  
Hallotta a lépteket, de csak akkor nézett fel könnymaszatos arcával, mikor a férfi a nevén szólította. Látta a meglepődést az arcán, és az aggódást a szemeiben.  
- Francis… – suttogta rekedten a nevét, és erőtlenül a kabátjába kapaszkodott, mikor elé térdelt. – Ugye… te nem akarod, hogy eláruljam Alfredet…? Kérlek, mondd, hogy nem!  
- Shh, dehogy akarom – ölelte magához szorosan. – Eszemben sincs ilyesmit kérni tőled, hiszen képtelen lennél rá. Nyugodj meg szépen, és mondd el, mi történt – kérte megnyugtató, mély hangján, és ő nagy levegőt vett, hogy nekikezdjen.  
- Én… én… össze vagyok zavarodva, nem tudom, nem értem…  
- Semmi baj, semmi baj. Jobb lesz, ha most hazaviszlek a királyságomba, és elmondok neked valami nagyon fontosat, akkor talán megérted, mire ez a hajcihő, rendben? Na gyere. – Francis felállt, finoman felhúzta a földről, ő bizonytalanul állt elgémberedett, áthűlt lábain, izmai nem akartak engedelmeskedni neki. A férfi ráborította hosszú, narancsvörös kabátját, és gyengéden megtartotta.  
- Azonnal tűnj el a fiú közeléből! – csattant a parancsoló hang. Összerezzent, és csak jobban Francishoz bújt, aki védelmezőn ölelte.  
- Megvédelek, nem kell félned – nyugtatta. – Emlékszel, mit mondtam neked korábban arról a negyedikről, aki a Király felett áll? – Odahajolt a füléhez és belesuttogta: – Te vagy Ace of Spades, Matthew, bármi történjék is, ezt soha ne feledd el. – Hirtelen megperdült, félig elé állva pillantott az érkezőkre. – Micsoda öröm újra látni téged, Arthur – szólalt meg, de a hangja hűvös volt, amilyennek még soha nem hallotta.  
- Takarodj vissza a határon túlra, semmi jogod itt lenni! – mordult rá Queen of Spades azonnal.  
- Na-na-na, a törvények nem mondják ki egyértelműen, hogy tilos lenne átjönnöm ide – mondta határozottan.  
- Én viszont igen! – sziszegte Arthur.  
- Csakhogy, mint tudjuk, nem te vagy a Király – válaszolta határozottan. Matthew csak most mert a bátyjára nézni.  
- Ki vagy te? – kérdezte Alfred felvonva egyik szemöldökét.  
- Mi a fenét tanítottál te nekik? – Francis odafordult a szemüvegeshez, és finoman meghajolt felé. – Francis Bonnefoy, én vagyok King of Diamonds.  
- Mi dolgod a királyságomban? – szegezte neki a kérdést, miután viszonozta a bemutatkozást.  
- Úgy tűnik, nekem kell elmondanom néhány dolgot a királyságok működéséről neked és az öcsédnek – válaszolta.  
- Nem engedem, hogy telebeszéld a fejüket! – csattant fel Arthur, oldalra nyújtotta karját, lándzsaheggyel díszített jogarát magához idézte, és előre lendült, kardként maga előtt tartva rontott Francisra.  
Érezte a lökést, nekiesett egy fának, és a következő pillanatban a férfi kezében csatabárd villogott. Egyetlen mozdulat, nem is a bárd élével, hanem annak nyelével kapta oldalba a férfit, az nekicsapódott egy fának.  
- Arthur! – kiáltott fel Alfred, hangjában riadtság, tekintete azonban dühösen villant, gyilkos indulat lobogott szemeiben, ahogy megidézte pengeéles lándzsáját.  
Tudta, hogy King of Spades varázsolni fog, valami olyasmit, amit King of Diamonds nem tud kivédeni, mert neki nincs akkora hatalma. Tudta, hogy Francisnak komoly baja eshet…  
Ellökte magát a fától, botladozott csak, de nem érdekelte.  
- Elég! – kiáltotta. Végighullámzott rajta valami, valami hihetetlen erős mágia, és Alfred megdermedt a mozdulatban. Súlyos csend ereszkedett az erdőre, Matthew egy pillanattal később rájött, mi zavarja: a testvére zsebórája elhallgatott. – Nem fogom engedni, hogy bántsd – jelentette ki rekedten. A másik arca megnyúlt meglepetésében, próbált mozdulni, de nem tudott.  
- Nem akarok veled megküzdeni, Alfred – szólalt meg Francis. – Főleg, mert minden bizonnyal veszítenél. Kénytelen vagy engedni, hogy elmenjünk. – Odafordult hozzá, tekintete aggodalmasan csillogott. – Ha velem jössz, minden kérdésedre tudok válaszolni. És ha King of Spades felkeres a palotámban, az ő kérdéseire is szívesen válaszolok. – Biccentett, mire a férfi odalépett hozzá, magához húzta. Most tűnt csak fel, hogy egész testében remeg, gyengén kapaszkodott belé. – Semmi baj – nyugtatta. – Felveszlek. – A diamondsi finoman térdei alá nyúlt, és a hátát megtámasztva felvette a földről. Megfordult, és olyan könnyedén ugrott meg, mintha nem lenne terhe.  
Lehunyta a szemeit, érezte az ugrást, azt is, hogy egy ideig csak suhannak, némán, csak a szél süvített és borzolta a haját, reszketni kezdett az áthűlt, vizes ruháiban, Francis kabátja nem segített sokat. Megálltak, felpislogott, a nap a szemébe tűzött, úgy tűnt, hogy a semmi közepén vannak. A férfi tenyerén valami derengés, ismerte, így hívatják a királyok fontos embereiket. Valaki érkezett, de nem látta pontosan, mintha egy lángoló alak lenne, köpenye kavargott körülötte, és a narancsvörös ruhák felragyogtak, ahogy a nap rájuk sütött mögüle.  
Francis mondott valamit, egészen halkan, csak elmosódó szavakat értett, _Spades… katonák… határ… Királynő… kíséret… belépés…_, a másik, lángoló alak válaszolt, de abból végképp nem tudott kiszűrni semmit, inkább arcát az őt tartó vállának simította, és elaludt. Arra rezzent fel, hogy valami puhára kerül, és félhomály borul a helyiségre. Még mindig fázott, vacogva húzta összébb magát. Francis felé fordult, rámosolygott.  
- Mindjárt kapsz váltás ruhát, és nyugodtan alhatsz, rendben?  
- Hol vagyunk? – kérdezte lassan felülve, körülpislogva. Nagy ablakok, amik előtt sötétítőfüggönyök lógtak, kicsit hasonlít a nyugati torony gyerekszobájára, ahol lakott.  
- A palotámban, Diamonds Fővárosában – hangzott a válasz.  
- Sosem mondtad, hogy te…  
- Mert nem volt fontos – vágott közbe, és leült mellé. – Figyelj… amíg Lili ideér, el kell mondanom valamit.  
- Szerintem sok valamit kell mondanod – jegyezte meg halkan.  
- Igazad van – hagyta rá. – Biztosan emlékszel arra, mikor először találkoztunk, igaz?  
- Meglestelek a pataknál – biccentett. – És aztán észrevettél.  
- Igen – erősítette meg. – És amikor megkérdeztelek, azt válaszoltad, One of Spades a neved. Én visszakérdeztem, mert furcsálltam, hogy ezt mondod, mert…  
- Az a lap nem létezik – fejezte be.  
- Ezt így nem mondanám – csóválta fejét. – Mindenesetre rögtön rájöttem, hogy valami nem stimmel, de azt hittem, csak azért mondtad, hogy ne kelljen a másikat mondani; és mikor említetted a bátyádat, biztos lettem benne, hogy akármennyire is próbálod titkolni, te vagy a Spades Királyság Ásza, mert azt tudtam, hogy az új Királynak van egy testvére. És amikor legközelebb hosszabban beszélgettünk, világossá vált számomra, hogy téged valaki rettenetesen félrevezetett és becsapott. Kérdezősködtem egy kicsit, amiből azt szűrtem le, hogy talán nem is te vagy az egyetlen, akit itt homályban tartanak. Egyszer sem említetted az Ászokat, miután beszéltem neked róluk, viszont bármi másról szívesen beszéltél magadat kivéve.  
- Nem értem teljesen – suttogta maga elé.  
- Arthur, királysága végén még törvénybe iktatta, hogy minden elérhető tudást zárjanak el az Ászokról az országában, így amikor Alfred letaszította a trónról, már semmit nem tudott meg róluk, és Spades továbbra sem nyitott egyik királyság felé sem, így nem volt esély, hogy találkozzon más királyok Ászaival, érted? Mindazonáltal Arthur bizonyára rájött, hogy abban a pillanatban, mikor a bátyád Király lett, te rögtön Ász lettél, mert ez a szerep feltételezi azt, hogy az illető közel álljon a Királyhoz, és te nagyon szereted a testvéredet. Azonban a képességeid nem mutatkoznak meg, csak akkor, mikor okvetlenül szükséged van rájuk. Talán voltak megérzéseid, furcsa benyomásaid, amiket nem tudtál hová tenni, és nem foglalkoztál velük. Megtanultál ugrani, mi így hívjuk azt, aminek te magadtól a távolságugrás nevet adtad, és szinte tökéletesre fejlesztetted. És most megállítottad Alfredet, mielőtt komoly harcba keveredhettünk volna. Nem azért, hogy engem ne bántson, hanem mert az ösztöneid megsúgták, hogy veszített volna ellenem. Nincs még elég tapasztalata, és én nem akartam őt bántani, de a számításaim igazolták, amire gondoltam: kritikus helyzetben közbeléptél. Azt hiszem, amint a Királynő magához tér, lesz pár megválaszolandó kérdése a Királytól. – Bámulta a takarót, a rá lógó sálát, és alatta a narancsvörös kabát ujját.  
- Akkor sem értem, Francis – motyogta. – Miért titkolta el előlünk az Ászok létezését? És ha így van, ahogy mondtad, hogy te az elejétől tudtad, akkor miért nem mondtad meg nekem?  
- A második kérdéssel kezdem, az előbbi túl hosszú lenne. – Egy pillanatra elhallgatott, vett egy mély levegőt. – Be kell ismernem, hogy először csak azért voltál érdekes, mert általad megbonthattam Arthur szépen felépített kártyavárát, hiba csúszott az ő tökéletesnek hitt tervébe, hiszen nem gondolt arra, hogyha eléri, hogy Ace of Spades ne sejtsen semmit magáról, és eléri, hogy ne legyen módja King of Spades közelében lenni, akkor elindul, hogy unalmában felfedezze a Királyságot, és végül az ország legnyugodtabb helyét kedveli meg, ahol véletlenül találkozhat külföldiekkel. Arthur csak Alfredet ismerte ki, téged nem, azt nem tudta, te hogyan fogsz reagálni minderre. Meg sem fordult a fejében, hogy valahogy mégis a füledbe juthat valami, és a képességeidből, személyedből adódóan van benned annyi akarat, hogy el is kezdj nyomozni utána.  
De… az én számításaimba is hiba csúszott. Soha nem gondoltam volna, hogy ebben az ostoba bosszúban megakadályozhatom önmagam, és mégis ez történt. Hányszor terveztem, hogy újra felhozom az Ászokat előtted, és te hányszor tudtad elterelni róluk minden gondolatom, ha megszólaltál, ha kérdeztél valami mást, ha megkértél, meséljek neked a hazámról, milyen szokásaink vannak, hogyan élünk! Teljesen elfelejtkeztem mindenről, mert te ragyogó szemekkel hallgattál, és nem tudtam nemet mondani. Ám aztán a nyakamba szakadt saját tettem visszhangja, mert te bajba keveredtél miattam. Már tudtam, hogy csak akkor érhetünk ennek a végére, ha valahogy ráveszem Arthurt, mondja el nektek az igazat. De azt nem tudtam, mégis úgy keveri a lapjait, hogy kijátsszon titeket egymás ellen. Mert ez történt, igaz? – Bólintott. – Sajnálom, hogy így történt, Matthew, nem akartam neked ennyi fájdalmat okozni.  
- Végül is… magamnak köszönhetem, nem igaz? – kérdezte halkan. – Ha nem járkálok el… ha megmondom az igazat, amikor kérdezik… – Mélyet sóhajtott.  
- Miattam történt az egész – jelentette ki határozottan, szomorúsággal a hangjában. – Rögtön megérted, ha elmondom a másik történetet is, azt, hogy Arthur miért akarta eltörölni az Ászok létezésének emlékét is…  
És Francis beszélt, beszélt, mély hangja bódító volt, szomorúsága és megbánása szívet szaggató, tekintete egyre sötétebb. Szerelemről, odaadásról, hűségről, hatalomról, boldogságról, nehézségekről, egy háborúról (mikor is volt az utolsó…? régen-régen több száz éve…), széthúzásról, árulásról, csalódásról, győzelemről és veszteségről.  
Zsongott a feje, mikor a párnára hajtotta. Nem nyugodott meg, hiába látta tisztán a dolgokat. Hiába értette meg az okokat és indokokat. Félt, fázott, és nem akart felébredni többé.

A

Amikor megérintette az éjjeliszekrényen hagyott kártyalapot, az semmivé vált az ujjai között. Zavartan nézett utána, és gyorsan felöltözött, még egy fésűt is talált, és a ruhái is megszáradtak. Mire végzett, kopogtattak az ajtaján, megrezzenve nézett oda. Sárgába öltözött, kedves mosolyú lány lépett be, és hajolt meg előtte.  
- Szia, a nevem Lili – mutatkozott be, a hangja vidáman csengett. – Üdvözöllek a királyságunkban, én vagyok az itteni Királynő. – Dermedten nézte a lányt, az alig lehetett idősebb nála, sőt, talán fiatalabb, és egész lénye kedvességet, nyugalmat sugárzott. Mégis tartott tőle. Mert Királynő.  
Megköszörülte a torkát, szertartásosan bemutatkozott, bár egy pillanatig fogalma sem volt, mit is mondjon. One of Spades vagy Ace of Spades? Utóbbi mellett döntött.  
A lány határozottan kedves volt vele, lekísérte az ebédlőbe, terített asztal várta, de alig tudott enni. Inkább csak gyümölcslevet kortyolgatott, néhányszor végignézett a hatalmas helyiségen, végül összeszedte magát, és megkérdezte:  
- Hol van Francis?  
- Sok dolga van most, hogy visszatért, ezért kért meg engem, hogy foglalkozzam veled – hangzott a válasz.  
- Oh. Sok a dolga… Értem. – Mélyet, reszketeget sóhajtott. Persze, hiszen Francis is Király. Nincsen rá ideje, hogy olyan senkikkel foglalkozzon, mint ő… Fontosabb a népe, az országa, természetesen. Ennek így kell lennie. – Visszamehetnék a szobámba, kérem? – pillantott fel Lilire, aki elgondolkodva nézett rá zöld szemeivel. Lehajtotta a fejét, hogy ne lássa, nem akarta tudni, mit gondol róla a lány.  
- Természetesen – hallotta végül a hangját. – Visszakísérlek. – A kopogó léptek elindultak, ő felpattant és követte. Nem nagyon nézett szét, még a szobához vezető utat sem jegyezte meg. Nem érdekelte. – Ha szükséged van valamire, csak fogd meg a kártyát, és idejövök, rendben? – Némán bólintott, mire Lili elhagyta a helyiséget, ő meg egyedül maradt.  
Ledobta kabátját az ágyra, és a vastag szőnyegre ült a fekhely mellé. Felhúzta térdeit, nekitámasztotta homlokát, és nem gondolt semmire. Újra fogolynak érezte magát, csak más helyen, de a helyzet ugyanaz: teljességgel haszontalan és hiábavaló a jelenléte, és itt még felesleges gondot is okoz, hiszen nem ide tartozik. De otthon… otthon az első szava előtt kimondanák rá a halálos ítéletet, és talán mindenkinek az lenne a legjobb.

Elaludhatott egy időre, mert halk beszélgetésfoszlányokra rezzent fel.  
- … lehet? Lili és Vash is azt mondta, itt van – morogta az egyik.  
- Akkor bizony itt kell lennie – mondta a másik. Felemelte a fejét, felszisszent, a nyaka elgémberedett, fájdalmasan húzódott.  
- Áhá, meg is van – szólt az első hang tulajdonosa. – Hali, kölyök – vigyorgott rá egy furcsa férfi. Fekete-lila szerelése volt, fehér haja és vörös szemei. Hajából szarvak tűntek elő, és háromszögben végződő farok hullámzott mögötte. Nagyon emlékeztette Jolly Jokerre, aki a palota déli tornyában lakott. – Gilbert vagyok – mondta, ahogy leguggolt elé. – Kezet nem fogok, mert a végén Kettessé változtatnál.  
- Maga…  
- Bizony, Joker vagyok – villantotta rá fogait. – Spadesben mindenki az ágy mellett alszik? – érdeklődte félredöntve a fejét.  
- Én nem…  
- Jaj, hagyd már – szólalt meg a másik, ő narancsvörösben volt, sötétebb bőréhez jól álltak ruhái, borzas, sötét haja volt, és hirtelenzöld szemei. Valahonnan ismerős volt, talán őt láthatta hajnalban…? – Antonio vagyok – mosolygott rá kedvesen. – Ace of Diamonds. Francis küldött minket, hogy megtanítsunk téged pár dologra.  
- Értem – motyogta, és lassan felállt, kinyújtóztatva tagjait.

- Mit mondott neked Francis a képességeidről? – kérdezte Antonio, mikor már folyosókon haladtak keresztül a palotában.  
- Nem sokat. Csak az ugrást emlegette – válaszolta halkan.  
- És egyszer megállítottad a Királyodat.  
- Igen – súgta.  
- Megtanítjuk, hogyan védheted meg magad – jelentette ki diamondsi. És hosszú magyarázatba kezdett arról, hogyan tudja legjobban kihasználni minden képességét. Hallgatta a komoly és súlyos szavakat, és egyáltalán nem volt benne biztos, hogy valaha képes lesz arra, amiről a másik Ász beszél neki, de ezt nem akarta megmondani.  
Ott álltak a teremben, Gilbert előtte megkérte, hogy fogja meg a bal kezét, amitől hirtelen megváltozott. Hosszú, kék kabátja lett, sötét nadrágja, és az óra ketyegése… Mintha Alfred ruháit vette volna fel. Morogva nézett végig magán, aztán elhúzta a száját, ledobta a kabátot, kigombolta a mellényt és meglazította a nyakkendőjét is.  
- A Jollyk bárkit tudnak helyettesíteni egy ideig – magyarázta Antonio neki. – Figyelembe kell venniük, hogy ki az, akit el kell játszaniuk, és az alapján beállni a sorba. Mivel hivatalosan az Ász az utolsó lap, ezért a balodon kell állnia, mert a másik oldalon Kettessé változna. Valójában csak a Királyok parancsolhatnak nekik. – Gilbert felemelte karját, és feljebb húzta ingének ujját, csuklóját narancsvörös szalag futotta körbe. – Ezzel van megkötve. Így elkerülhetjük, hogy egy másik Király magához hívja, mikor nekünk van szükségünk rá.  
- Na ja, különben már rég hazamentem volna – jegyezte meg a Joker.  
- Kingdom of Heartsben lakik, az öccse a Király, de azért elég sokat van itt is – kacsintott rá a diamondsi.  
- Mintha te nem járkálnál át, amikor csak lehet! – mordult fel. – Diamonds előző Királynője a nagy szerelme, aki most Heartsben lakik, mert az öccse az ottani Jack. – Matthew kezdte elveszíteni a fonalat a különböző címek és rokoni kapcsolatok között. Annyira nem is fontos…  
- Ez most mindegy – vágott közbe az Ász, és visszapillantott rá. – Akkor gyakoroljunk, kész vagy? – Megvonta a vállát.  
Gilbert varázsolt magának egy ugyanolyan lándzsát, mint amilyen Alfrednek is volt. Elgondolkodott, talán a Jokerek a hatalmat is megkapják, ami az adott személy helyettesítésével logikusan járna? A férfi mindenesetre nem úgy harcolt, ahogy a testvére tette volna. Vörös szemei fellobogtak, próbálgatta a fegyvert, ő feszülten figyelte, és gyorsaságát latba véve ellépett előle, amikor támadott. A terem másik felében perdült csak meg, addigra a Joker felé tartott, a penge élesen villogott. És hirtelen arra gondolt, mi lenne, ha egyszerűen csak hagyná magát? Annyira… nem lehet nehéz. Lehunyta a szemeit.  
Érezte a rántást, és Antonio dühösen felkiáltott.  
- Eszednél vagy?! Majdnem megölted!  
- Azt hittem, direkt csinálja! – védekezett Gilbert, és amikor felpillantott, már megint azok a lila-fekete ruhák voltak rajta, amikben először látta. – Hé, jól vagy?  
Felbámult a zöld szemekbe, amik aggódva nézték őt, és lassan a saját lábára állt, arrébb lépdelt tőlük.  
- Az egésznek semmi értelme – jelentette ki suttogva. – Alfred nem akarja, hogy vele legyek, akkor teljesen mindegy, hogy mit tudok, és mit nem. – Előrelökte tenyerét, pikk lapok százai hullottak körülötte, és álltak össze akaratának megfelelő fallá, hogy utána, mint a királynő kártyái abban a mesében, élettelenül hulljanak alá. Ezt várták tőle, ezt kellett volna megtennie, amikor Gilbert megtámadta. – Csak… hadd menjek vissza a szobámba – kérte halkan, és a másik kettő felé fordult.  
A Joker elhúzta a száját, zsebre vágott kezekkel indult az egyik ablak felé.  
- Mondj már neki valamit! – mordult hátra Antonióra, aki csak mélyet sóhajtott.  
- Gyere, beszélgessünk – kérte kedvesen, és rámosolygott. Félredöntötte a fejét. – Nem foglak győzködni arról, hogy helyes vagy helytelen, amit teszel, vagy nem teszel – mondta. – Csak el szeretném mondani, hogy én is éreztem magam így. Ez… talán a felelősségünkkel jár, és rád azért van ilyen hatással, mert ezelőtt nem voltál… más. Nem voltál másik lap. Én azelőtt… Király voltam, Diamonds Királya, de aztán kitört a háború, amit az akkori Spades Király szabadított ránk. Mi van, nem tudtál róla? – Hökkenten rázta meg a fejét. Úgy tudta, nem volt másik háború az erőviszonyok rendezése óta. – Pedig annyira nem volt régen. Na jó, valószínű még nem éltél akkor. Szóval én voltam King of Diamonds, és Francis volt az akkori Ace of Spades, ezt tudod, ugye? – Biccentett. – És Arthur volt a Királya. Francis nem akarta a háborút, győzködte, hogy semmi szükség rá, tudta, ő a varázslat miatt előre érezte, hogy nem lesz jó, valami történni fog, ha nem is vesztenek, nyerni sem fognak. De a Spades Király nem hallgatott rá, elborult, és az Ász nem tudta megállítani. Én vesztésre álltam, a népem hullott, és nem tehettem semmit, a varázsereje túl erős volt. És akkor jött Francis, szinte haldokolt az árulása miatt, de azt mondta, véget vet a háborúnak. A koronámat kérte cserébe, és nekem nem volt választásom, átadtam neki. Még volt annyi varázsereje, hogy cseréljünk, belőle Diamonds Király lett, belőlem Diamonds Ász, bár közöltem vele, hogy nem adom az udvarom, így a Királynőm is lemondott a Jumbóval együtt. Francis még akkor, emlékezve Ász képességeire, és az újakkal indult Arthur ellen, visszaszorította a határon túlra, békeszerződés nem köttetett, de nem volt több zavargás, és miután új Királynő és Jumbó került a régiek helyére, ő mindent megtett, hogy visszahozza a békét és a gazdagságot, ami a Királyságunkat jelezte azelőtt.  
Mindezek ellenére rettenetesen gyűlöltem őt. Sokáig azt hittem, megállíthatta volna máshogy a másik Királyt, nem kellett volna cserébe az áldozatom. Aggódtam a népért, ami így már nem volt az enyém, és úgy éreztem, megbuktam, mint Király. De ő sokszor fordult hozzám kérdéssel vagy kéréssel, mindig tisztelettel beszélt velem, amit először gúnyolódásnak érzékeltem, és csak később jöttem rá, hogy komolyan gondolja. Az biztos, hogy nehezen barátkoztam meg a helyzettel.  
Végül kissé összébb csiszolódtunk, egyszer elmondta, hogy valójában nem Spades-szülött, hanem diamondsi, de… szerette Arthurt. Nagyon, és amikor eltervezte, hogy megdönti a Spades trónt, akkor mellé állt, és együtt harcoltak, hogy Arthurból Király legyen, belőle pedig Ász. És boldogok voltak együtt, bármilyen hihetetlen is. Francis egyengette Királya útját, figyelmeztette mindenre, a kapcsolatuk nagyon szoros volt. De valami elromlott, nem tudom, mi, és ez mindkettejüket megviselte.  
Francison látszott, hogy nincsen jól, minden erejét és idejét az uralkodásnak szentelte, menekült, szó szerint. Szólnom kellett neki, hogy ez így nem mehet tovább, átvittem Heartsbe, nem felejtette el, hogyan kell ugrani, én meg akkortájt tökéletesítettem, elbohóckodtunk az úton, úgy néztem, egészen feloldódott. Jack of Hearts pedig, volt Királynőm öccse, életet lehelt belé valami varázslattal, amit mi nem érthetünk. Talán megnyugtatta valamivel a lelkét, nem tudom, sokkal jobban érezte magát utána.  
Nem sokkal később magyaráztam el neki, miben mások a Diamonds Király képességei a Spades Királyétól, és ő elmondta minden tapasztalatát az Ászságról, ki tudtunk békülni magunkkal, én főleg vele – és barátok lettünk. Talán nem én vagyok a legjobb választás, mert egy Ásznak sokkal jobban kötődnie kellene a Királyához, de az igaz, hogy együttműködőbbek vagyunk, és engem az ország sorsa aggaszt elsősorban, ezért figyelek rá is. – Gilbert felmordult. – Jól van, kedvelem őt, de azért mindennek van határa! – vigyorodott el, és a vállára tette a kezét. – És az biztos, hogy te nem ilyen vagy – mosolygott rá a férfi. – Mert te nagyon szereted a testvéredet. Te született Ász vagy, és ezért sokkal erősebb, mint bárki. Ezt hamarosan a Spades Király is belátja majd, és akkor nyugodt lehetsz a sorsodat illetően.  
Matthew összeszorította a fogait. Szerette volna ezt hinni, de már nem mert bízni.

*KWR*

Ésss ez még mindig nem a fejezet vége, azt egy harmadik darabban töltöm majd fel~


	4. Ace of Spades III

Ace of Spades III.

K

- Francis… – szólalt meg halkan Lili, és odarohant hozzá. – Kérlek, Francis, csinálj valamit! Ez a fiú, akit magaddal hoztál, rettenetesen szomorú, fél, és összetörött, mint egy kalitkába zárt, azelőtt szabad madár. Kérlek, gyógyítsd meg valahogy! – Belenézett a ragyogó, kétségbeesett zöld szemekbe, és kedvesen elmosolyodott.  
- Egyelőre az idő lehet gyógyír, és az, ha a bátyja észbe kap, és eljön hozzá. – Megcirógatta a lány arcát. – Ne aggódj, ez meg fog történni. Rendbe jön majd – nyugtatta. – Most pedig ideje neked is lefeküdni, Vash elkísér a szobádba – pillantott a fiúra, az bólintott. – Jó éjszakát.  
- Jó éjt – integetett nekik Queen of Diamonds, és elhagyták a helyiséget.  
- Ti haladtatok valamerre?  
- Nem sokat – felelte Antonio. – Az elmélettel nem volt baj, szóról szóra visszamondta, de a gyakorlat… majdnem felnyársaltatta magát Gilberttel – csóválta meg a fejét.  
- Nem leblokkolt, nagyon is magánál volt, látszott a szemein. Egyszerűen csak feladta. Azért hittem azt, hogy trükközni akar, de nem. Pedig nem akartam bántani. Beszélned kellene vele. – Megrázta a fejét.  
- Nem akarom még jobban felzaklatni.  
- Vagy magadat nem akarod kockáztatni – jegyezte meg csípősen az Ász. – Ha reggel nem viszed ki a kertbe és szedsz neki egy csokor rózsát, én rugdoslak ki. És most kinézek a határra, hátha a tökfej báty hajlandó lenne megjelenni. – Ezzel felállt, és egy lépésből ugrott.  
- Te mész? – érdeklődte odafordulva a Jollyhoz. Gilbert némán nyújtotta oda kezét, hogy leoldja róla a szalagot. – Jó utat.  
- Szólj, ha kellenék.  
- Előfordulhat – biccentett, és mire felpillantott, a másik eltűnt. Antonio szavai visszhangoztak benne. Szerette volna azt hinni, hogy Matthew csak a testvére miatt van rosszul, de tudta, hogy ez nem igaz. Neki éppen annyi szerepe van benne, ha nem több.  
Felállt, egyetlen lépéssel ugrott a szobába, amit adtak neki. A fiú magát összehúzva aludt, arca nyugodt, a paplant szorosan maga köré húzta. Fejét a térdei felé hajtotta, mintha félne valamitől, mintha próbálná kirekeszteni a külvilágot. Furcsa illat tolult az orrába, ahogy egészen kicsit közelebb osont. Só. Sós könnyek, bánat illata a paplanon, a párnán, az ingujján. A bánata felmérhetetlen volt, és könnyekkel kifejezhetetlen.

K

Egyre bizonytalanabbul követte King of Diamondsot a folyosók sötétjében. A férfi azt mondta neki, hogy találkozhat a testvérével, beszélhetnek kettesben, ha végighallgatja, ha nem gyanúsítgatja. Elmagyarázta, hogy ha valóban elárulta volna, már a halálán lenne, tehát felejtse el ezt az ötletet, és próbáljon megértő lenni.  
Amikor beléptek a szobába, és megpillantotta az öccsét, ahogy begubózva szinte elveszett az ágyon, kérdőn gondolt arra, amit Arthur mondott neki. Hogy ez a fiú, az öccse, Matthew a legnagyobb veszély rá. Meg kell állítani. Hogyan lehet valaki veszélyes, aki ilyen ártatlan, aki ennyire próbál elbújni a világ elől? Francis odalépdelt hozzá, finoman hozzáért a vállához, felrázta álmából. A lila szemű ijedten húzódott el érintése elől, és pislogott fel rá.  
- Semmi baj – suttogta neki a férfi. – Itt van a testvéred – mondta. – Szeretne veled beszélgetni.  
Matthew felült, hunyorogva kapta körül tekintetét a helyiségen, és amikor megpillantotta, inkább lehajtotta a fejét. A diamondsi felegyenesedett, és visszament az ajtóhoz.  
- Ha bármire szükségetek lenne, csak szóljatok – mondta még, aztán csukódott mögötte az ajtó, és a csendet csak az órája tiktakkolása törte meg. Azután indult újra, hogy Matt elkerült a közeléből.  
Nagyon lassan közelebb ment az ágyon ülőhöz, és óvatosan leült a matracra. A másik meg sem mozdult, csak a lélegzete hallatszott, és valami furcsa nyugalom szállta meg a helyzet ellenére.  
- Figyelj… – szólalt meg suttogásnál alig hangosabban. Megköszörülte a torkát. – Kérlek, Matt, gyere haza, beszéljük meg. Ígérem, visszajöhetsz, ha akarsz. Azt csinálsz, amit akarsz, oda mész, ahová tetszik, csak gyere haza.  
- Nem akarok ide visszajönni – susogta válaszul.  
- Azt hittem, hogy Francis…  
- Csak addig kellettem neki, míg általam zavarhatta Arthurt – motyogta. – Egyáltalán nem érdekeltem egy percig sem. Szóval nem kellenek a hamis ígéretek arról, hogy szabad leszek. Amint hazaérünk, úgyis kimondjátok rám a halálos ítéletet felségárulásért, és el is van intézve a dolog, igaz? – Felnézett, tekintetében csak közöny, néma vágy a szabadulásra.  
- Hogy… mi…? – suttogta elhűlten. – Mi-miket beszélsz? – A hangja megremegett, ahogy közelebb csúszott hozzá. – Hogy mondhatsz ilyet… hogy mondhatsz ilyet?! – fakadt ki, és érezte, ahogy a forró könnyek végigfolynak az arcán, magához ölelte a testvérét, és a vállába zokogott. – Hogy gondolhatod, hogy bántanálak?! Hogy?! Egyetlen percet nehéz elképzelni nélküled, nem hogy egy életet! Az öcsém vagy, te hülye, senkinek nem hagynám, hogy bántson!  
Matthew lassan átkarolta őt, finoman simogatta a hátát, és megvárta, hogy megnyugodjon, csak utána szólalt meg.  
- Én már igazán nem tudom, mit kellene gondolnom – suttogta. – Mert te egyedül hagytál, mert amint király lettél, már nem számítottam. Nem azt akartam, hogy továbbra is annyi időt töltsünk együtt, mint azelőtt, mert tudom, hogy sok és komoly feladatod van, de… nem gondoltam, hogy teljesen magamra hagysz, hogy többé egyáltalán nem foglalkozol majd velem. Mert tudod, ez fájt. És nem az zavart, hogy Arthurt szereted, és nem irigylem tőle a veled töltött időt… nekem csak az hiányzik, hogy néha beszélgessünk. Mert már fogalmam sincs róla, hogy ismerlek-e még.  
Amikor találkoztam Francisszal, ő kedves volt velem. Vele tudtam beszélgetni, persze, hazugság volt az egész, és azt hiszem, ennek ellenére szeretem őt, de a végeredményen nem változtat, hogy ha nem is sokáig, de úgy éreztem, valaki meghallgat. Mesélt nekem, ha kértem, mosolygott, mindig kaptam tőle valami apróságot, virágot, vagy ilyesmit. Boldog voltam. Ő nem neked akart rosszat, és csak arról meséltem neki, mi mindent csináltunk még ezelőtt…  
De… ez nem változtat azon, hogy egy dologban igazad volt. Én… tényleg elárultalak.  
Megdermedt, zavartan, hihetetlenkedve emelkedett fel, és nézett a sötétben alig látható, falfehér arcra.  
- Mi…? – nyögte ki nagy nehezen.  
- Sajnálom – susogta, szinte érthetetlenül halkan. – Igazából én is csak nemrég jöttem rá. Azután, hogy Francis először mesélt nekem az Ászokról, megkérdeztem Arthurt, hogy volt-e olyan a Királyságban, akit Ace of Spadesnek hívtak. Azt mondta, nem, és rám parancsolt, hogy ígérjem meg: nem fogok neked erről beszélni. Megtettem, és nem értettem, hogy miért éreztem magam utána hirtelen gyengének, hogy egész nap aludtam. Már tudom, hogy azért, mert a varázslat így akart figyelmeztetni, olyasmit tettem, ami ellened van, de akkor még fogalmam sem volt erről. Másnap hajnalban írtam egy engedélyt magamnak a könyvtár zárolt részlegébe, és becsempésztem az asztalodra a reggeli papírok közé, mert tudtam, hogy nem fogod észrevenni, amikor aláírod, viszont a mágiád nyomára szükségem volt a papírra, hogy biztosan elfogadják. Kiloptam a papírt, hogy kutathassak, de a könyvtárban alighogy találtam valamit, megjelent Arthur, és alig sikerült ellógnom előle. Valószínűleg azt akarta ellenőrizni, hogy nem maradt-e szem előtt olyan könyv, amiben említés van az Ászokról, mert előtte azt hazudtam neki, hogy egy könyvben olvastam. Magamnak tettem keresztbe, mást kellett volna mondanom, de akkor ez tűnt a legkézenfekvőbbnek, mert nem tudtam, hogy lehetetlen lenne a polcokon olyasmit találnom, amiben le van írva ez a szó. Ha akkor szólok neked, talán elejét vehetjük ennek az egésznek…  
- Nem a te hibád, Matt. Sőt, igazából ezt együtt hoztuk össze. És együtt is kell megoldanunk, rendben? – Az öccse óvatosan felpillantott, tekintete hűvös és fürkésző. Félszegen elmosolyodott, de nem volt igazi mimika, mert félt, és ez látszott abban, ahogy ült, ahogy megfeszült, hogy nem mert mozdulni, az érintés bilincsbe fogta. Alfred nem tudta eldönteni, hogy tőle fél ennyire, vagy önmagától.  
- Rendben – suttogta beleegyezően, lehunyva szemeit. – Mikor akarsz indulni?  
- Matt.  
- Igen? – nézett fel.  
- Rohadtul tök mindegy, mikor indulunk vissza – jelentette ki komolyan. – Figyelj. Nem érdekel, hogy mit tettél. A testvérem vagy. És… igazából nekem kellene bocsánatot kérnem tőled. Azért, mert magadra hagytalak. Hogy képes voltalak meggyanúsítani pont téged. Teljesen… rendben van, hogy leálltál beszélgetni valakivel, még akkor is, ha a szomszéd ország Királya. Na persze, az, hogy kihasznált, az nincs rendben, de ezt vele fogom megbeszélni.  
Matthew erőtlenül tiltakozva bújt a karjaiba, csendesen szipogott, halkan hálát és megbocsátást rebegett, aztán csak szorította magához elnyugvó lélegzettel, hogy azt hitte, elaludt, s ha nem is így volt, a hajnal mindenképpen összebújva, nyugodtan aludva találta őket.

A

- Arra figyelj, hogy kisebbet kell ugranod, mint Capital of Spadestől a keleti kikötőkig – magyarázta Francis, miközben mindhárman a térkép fölé hajoltak. – A határnál inkább gyalogoljatok, nem tudni, milyen varázslatok védik. – Biccentett, hogy így lesz.  
- Komolyan ekkora utat teszel meg egyetlen ugrással? – kérdezte Alfred, és végighúzta ujját a Fővárosától az északkeleti hegyekig. A hangjában csodálat volt.  
- Csak pontos célmeghatározás kérdése – vont vállat.  
- Bámulatos – jelentette ki.  
- Újszülöttnek minden vicc új – sóhajtott, és gyorsan elkapta a tekintetét, mikor meglátta, hogy Francis mosolyogva őt nézi. Nem akarta ezt a hamis mosolyt. Előző nap nem is találkoztak, azóta nem, hogy elmondott neki annyi mindent, csak mikor elkísérte hozzá Alfredet. Nem tudta, miért kedves még mindig vele, miért mosolyog rá, miért ragyognak a szemei. És míg beszélgettek, megszületett benne a gondolat, hogy talán csak azért, mert büszke magára. Keresztbe tehetett Arthurnak, már semmi sem lesz a régi. Biztosan csak ezért. Ezért, igaz?  
- Matthew.  
- Igen? – kapta fel a fejét a nevére.  
- Beszélhetnék veled egy kicsit, mielőtt elindultok? – Nyelt egyet, és bólintott. Alfred úgy tett, mintha nagyon belemélyedne a másik királyságok tanulmányozásába, de tudta, hogy igenis figyelni fog, ha van esélye hallani őket. Remélte, hogy nem lesz.  
Odasétáltak a terem másik felében lévő ablakokhoz, óvatosan a párkányra csúsztatta a tenyerét, és várt, hogy a másik megszólaljon.  
- Én csak megint el akartam mondani, hogy-  
- Nem kell – vágott közbe gyorsan. – Megértettem elsőre, amit mondtál… megértettem! – jelentette ki halkan, de határozottan. Nem mert felnézni, akkor jobban fájt volna. – Így alakult, persze… Én nem haragszom. Köszönöm szépen a vendéglátást. Kérlek, mondd meg Antoniónak, és a Gilbert nevű Jokernek, hogy köszönöm a segítségüket, ha lesz rá módom, majd viszonzom. – Elhúzta kezét a párkányról, szertartásosan meghajolt, ahogy egy királytól illik búcsúzni. – Ég veled – mondta még, és sarkon fordult, egy lépésből Alfred mellett termett. – Mehetünk, ugye?  
- Máris? – pislogott fel meglepetten, de nem tiltakozott, mikor húzni kezdte magával kifelé. A napra fogta, hogy hirtelen fájdalomkönnyek szöktek a szemeibe, és a torkát fojtogató valaminek az idegesség nevet adta. Az idegesség, hogy biztosan ne rontsa el az ugrást a határig. De egyáltalán nem volt baj. – Nem mondtad meg neki, mi? – tudakolta a bátyja, amint levegőhöz jutott. A határőrök furcsállva néztek kettősükre, ők nem foglalkoztak velük, Alfred az ingujjából húzott elő egy lapot, amivel gond nélkül átléphettek egyik Királyságból a másikba.  
- Mit kellett volna megmondanom? – kérdezett vissza rekedten.  
- Hogy szereted! – vágta rá.  
- Nem vagy te eszednél! Neki… nincs rám ideje. Egy ilyenre, mint én… Ha lenne is, csak a nevem érdekelte, nem én magam. És amúgy is… egy országhatár húzódik közöttünk. Áthidalhatatlan akadály, ha a többi önmagában nem lenne az. – Próbált határozottnak tűnni, és nem hagyni, hogy a szavak végére megremegjen a hangja. A másik csak sóhajtott, és a vállánál fogva magához húzta. – Egyéb bármi, amit még most akarsz megtárgyalni?  
- Semmi fontos. Menjünk haza.  
- Menjünk – hagyta rá, és körülnézett, majd a Főváros irányába fordult. – Kapaszkodj! – figyelmeztette, ahogy megfogták egymás kezét, és már száguldott is, hogy a következő pillanatban a palota előtt találják magukat.

A

Kiadós veszekedés lett a vége. Queen of Spades előadta a tervét, felsorakoztatta érveit, határozottan, és mindenre kiterjedően, ő pedig csak hallgatta. Úgy érezte, mintha valós bűnöket olvasnának a fejére. Mintha tényleg rosszat tett volna azzal, hogy nem szólt Francisról, egyáltalán, hogy elhagyta a palotát. Mintha tényleg képtelen lenne parancsolni az erejének, és tényleg veszélyes lenne a jelenléte Alfredre nézve. Mintha tényleg elárulhatná, veszélybe sodorva ezzel az életét, a Királyság sorsát.  
Alfred azonban nem így gondolta, és határozottan, de túl nagy hanggal állt ellen. És akkor elhangzott az a mondat, ami pillanatnyi csendet okozott:  
- Kérdezd csak meg Matthew-t!  
Nézett rájuk, szenvtelenül, és végül azt mondta:  
- Természetesen vállalom, hogy Kettest csináljon belőlem – jelentette ki nyugodtan. – Ha Alfred is ezt akarja – tette hozzá. – Hiszen ez a kérdés elsősorban az ő felelőssége.  
A testvére ránézett, szemei üzentek csak, és kivágtázott a helyiségből. Ő sokkal nyugodtabban ment utána.  
- Én nem haragszom meg, ha te úgy döntesz, hogy nincs szükséged rám – szólalt meg halkan, megállva mögötte.  
- Tévedsz, ha azt hiszed, hogy egyedül fogok dönteni – jelentette ki, és felé fordult. – Te mit akarsz?  
- Csak veled lenni, azt hittem, ezt tudod. Hogy _veled_ vagy _melletted_, az mindegy, érted? – Haloványan elmosolyodott, és Alfred viszonozta ezt a mosolyt.  
- Leszel az Ászom? – kérdezte felé nyújtva a kezét.  
- Szívesen – válaszolta elmosolyodva, megölelte testvérét. – Ígérem, nem fogsz bennem csalódni – suttogta a vállának, mire Alfred megszorította.  
- Tudom. – Mintha hirtelen tömény energia, varázslat rohant volna végig a testén. A bizalom, ami megerősíti a kapcsolatukat, megerősíti őt is. A határozottság, ami eddig elkerülte, most átjárta minden tagját.  
- Engedd meg, hogy beszéljek vele – kérte komolyan.  
- Nem hinném, hogy meg tudod győzni – csóválta meg a fejét.  
- Megpróbálnám. Ne aggódj, meg tudom magam védeni.  
- Ha akarod…  
- Köszönöm – mosolyodott el, és már meg is perdült a sarkán, hogy besiessen a helyiségbe. Finoman becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, mellette a falnak simult, Queen of Spades felnézett rá, komor pillantással. Haloványan elmosolyodott. – Alfred egy kicsit még kint marad – mondta halkan. – Én… pontosan tudom, hogy csak meg szeretné őt védeni. Mert szereti, és ez rendben van. Én is ezt szeretném tenni. Mert a bátyám, az egyetlen rokonom, érti, ugye? A két cél nem különbözik egymástól annyira, sőt. Hiszen mindketten akkor lennénk boldogok, ha Alfred jó király lehetne, ha a népe szeretné, és ő is szeretné azt, amit csinál, nem igaz? Szerintem… ön sokkal bölcsebb annál, mintsem hagyja, hogy a múlt árnyai elvakítsák vagy megtévesszék. Azt hiszem, azzal mindketten tisztában lehetünk, hogy ami Francisszal történt, az még egyszer nem fordulhat elő. – Látta, hogy Arthur összerezzen a névre. Felkapta a fejét, szemei megkeményedtek, hidegen ragyogtak rá, valami furcsa, hidegkékes árnyalatot öltöttek.  
- Ne vedd a szádra előttem – suttogta néma fenyegetéssel a hangjában.  
- Elnézést – mondta gyorsan.  
- És nem, az nem történhet meg többször – válaszolta. – Mert az Ászok csak felesleges varázslatpazarlás, nincsen rájuk szükség.  
- Ezt ön sem gondolja komolyan – rázta meg a fejét.  
- A legkomolyabban – jelentette ki határozottan.  
- Ezt sajnálattal hallom – fordította el a pillantását. – Mert Alfreddel nem szeretnénk, ha elvégezné a varázslatot.  
Arthur olyan hirtelen ugrott fel, hogy ő összerezzent. Állta a pillantását, ahogy felé közeledett, és amikor a férfi a vállaira markolt, megfeszült.  
- Meg kell győznöd őt, hogy menjen bele!  
- Hát tényleg nem érti, hogy én képtelen lennék olyasmit tenni, mint az ön Ásza? – kérdezte halkan.  
- Telebeszélte a fejed ostobaságokkal, igaz?  
- Nem, ő… nem.  
- Olyasmiket mondott, amit nem lett volna szabad hallanod. – Lehunyta a szemeit, megrázta a fejét.  
- Megállj… – súgta maga elé.  
Robbant mellette az ajtó, Alfred rontott a helyiségbe.  
- Mi történt?! – kérdezte, arcán ijedtség, zavartság. Matthew lépett egyet, megfogta a kezét, és ugrott. Nem olyan nagyot, csak a toronyba, ahol annak idején laktak.  
- Ne haragudj, Alfred, tényleg sajnálom, de ezt nem hagyhatom, igazán. És neked sem szabadna hagynod, hogy Arthur irányítson téged, mert úgy rángat téged, mint egy bábut. Ez… nonszensz. Te vagy a Király.

K

Ellökte magát az asztaltól, lépett párat, visszahátrált, leült. Már ötödjére játszotta ezt el. Nem találta a helyét. Annyira… rosszul érezte magát, mióta a két spadesi hazament, mintha valami rettenetesen hiányozna. És sajnos, pontosan tudta, mi az.  
Erőt vett magán, újra elindult. Abból nem lehet baj, ha vet rá egy pillantást…  
- Megállj – szólt a szelíd hang, és ő megtorpant, megpróbált belekapaszkodni a mágiaszálakba, de ha az Ász szól, az ereje elcsorog. – Ha most elmész, azzal veszélybe sodrod magad – figyelmeztette. – És talán nem csak önmagad. Most itt kell maradnod.  
- De…  
- Erős kölyök – nyugtatta Antonio hangja. – Erősebb, mint én, vagy te voltál. Nem kell miatta aggódnod.  
- Én mégis… Arthur… kiszámíthatatlan. – Szembefordult a nála valamivel magasabb férfival. – Ha bármi baja lesz, az miattam lesz.  
- De nem lesz. Meg tudja magát védeni – ellenkezett. – Nem engedhetlek el.  
- Előbb azért szólsz, mert szerinted gyáva vagyok, most meg azért, mert lépnék? Hol itt a logika?  
- Mert most érzem, hogy baj lesz. Nem engedlek el – jelentette ki határozottan.  
- Kérlek – nézett az Ászra. – Megígérem, hogy nem kerülök bajba. Csak távolról vetek rá egy pillantást, hogy épségben hazaértek-e. Tudom, hol van a szobája, meg tudom nézni. Ez az elhatározás hogy tetszik? – Antonio a szemöldökeit ráncolta, mintha nagyon komoly dolgon gondolkodna. Végül bólintott. Ő pedig már ott sem volt.

Egy háztetőre érkezett, a nyugati torony ablakait pont látta. A függönyök nem voltak elhúzva, és mozgást sem látott. Matthew nem volt ott. Talán a dolgozókban… megkerülte az épületet, a fiú a bátyja társaságában ült az ablak előtt. Látszólag semmi bajuk nem volt. Megnyugodva nézte őket pár percig.  
Egy halk suhogás, hideg fém penge nyomódott a hátának.  
- Neked nem szabadna itt lenned – suttogta Jack of Spades.  
- Tanúsíthatnál kicsit több tiszteletet olyasvalakivel szemben, aki rangban jóval feletted áll – pillantott hátra hűvösen.  
- Ez a rang itt nem számít – hangzott a felelet. Látta, hallotta, érezte, ahogy a kártyalap elsuhan mellőlük, utána küldött egy varázslatot, de az nem érhette el. Átvillant az agyán Antonio figyelmeztetése. Ha csak fél lépést tehetne… Hirtelen mozdult, ugrott egyet, de nem elég nagyot, és egy pillanattal később érezte azt a hatalmas erőt, ami körbezárta az egész várost a láthatatlan védőfallal. Queen of Spades nem késlekedett őt kalickába zárni.  
Francis leugrott az utcára, megbújt egy sötét kapualjban, Spadesben ez még fényes nappal sem volt ritkaság, és elgondolkodott. Nem tud áttörni azon az átkozott varázslaton, valószínű, hogy a hívókártyákat is visszaverné. Ha csak nem… Az egyetlen, aki segíteni tud neki, és a falon belül van, akit magához tud szólítani, az…  
- Joll-  
- Eszedbe ne jusson! – mordult rá az a jól ismert hang. Elharapta a szót, érezte, hogy valami mágia lebeg a levegőben. – Mi a fenét keresel itt, te áruló?  
- Hát így kell üdvözölni egy régen látott barátot? Tényleg? – érdeklődte elmosolyodva. Utólag arra gondolt, hogy talán értelmesebb lett volna hallgatni az Ászára. Ez aztán kutyaszorító a javából!  
- Nem számítasz barátnak! – sziszegte Arthur, zöld szemeiben gyűlölet égett.  
- Ugyan, kedvesem, ennyire nem kell ellenségesnek lenni – nyugtatta felemelve kezeit.  
- Nem vagyok a kedvesed! – vágta rá, és zöld szikrák pattantak körülötte.  
- Engedelmeddel távoznék is, ha leengeded a falat – ajánlotta jó kedélyűn.  
- Felejtsd el. – A Királynő lassan közelebb lépdelt hozzá. Nem mozdult, csak kezeit eresztette le, és a varázserejét gyűjtögette, hogy ha kell, legalább a bárdot meg tudja idézni fegyverül. A fenébe, hogy Anotnio miatt minden ereje elhagyta arra az egy pillanatra!  
A hosszú kék kabát suhogott, opálos zöld szikrák kíséretében nyújtotta oldalra egyik kezét, majd a lándzsahegyű jogarára simította ujjait. Megforgatta kezében a fegyvert, és előre nyújtva a torkának szegezte. Zöld szemei már a varázslattól ragyogtak úgy, egészen hűvös azúrkékké sötétültek, bőre világítani tetszett a félhomályban.  
- Mit mondtál nekik az Ászokról? – kérdezte egészen halkan. A mágia elcsitult körülöttük, mint mikor valaki a tengeri orkán közepébe kerül, és minden nyugodt, csendes.  
- Az igazságot, mi mást? Joguk van tudni az egyensúly miatt, joguk van tudni azért, akik. Nem tarthatsz mindent a kezedben egymagad, mikor hárman kellene, hogy legyetek rá. Meg kellene bíznod Alfredban. Nem szabadna hagynod, hogy a múlt démonai annyi idő után is a fejed felett lebegjenek. Meg akarod őt védeni, hát persze, de elfelejted, hogy ha hagynád, ő is meg tudná védeni önmagát.  
- Te beszélsz egyensúlyról? Bizalomról?! Mikor elárultál?!  
- És gyakorlatilag belehaltam! – kiáltott fel. – Te pedig rangot váltottál, ennek már semmi értelme, nem érted?! Már nem vagyunk ugyanazok – halkította le a hangját. – Elfelejtenünk nem szabad, viszont túl kell lépnünk. _Mindkettőnknek_. A mi háborúnk lezárult sok-sok évvel ezelőtt. – Nem eresztve a pillantását nagyon lassan felemelte egyik kezét, és óvatosan félrehúzta a jogart, hogy közelebb léphessen, és végigsimítson a sápadt arcon.  
- Gyűlöllek – morogta maga elé.  
- Tudom. – Leejtette a karját maga elé. – De ez a gyűlölet irányuljon rám, és csakis rám. Ne a népemre, vagy valaki olyanra, aki nem tehet arról, aminek született. Ne bántsd a fiút, azért mert ő a következő. Az ő testvériségük egészen más, mint a mi kapcsolatunk volt. És ezt te is tudod.  
- Telebeszélted a fejét…  
- Csak elmondtam neki az igazat.  
- Veszélyes lehet Alfredre…  
- Hiszen az édestestvére, nem fogja bántani.  
- Az Ászok öntörvényűek.  
- A megérzéseikre hallgatnak, amiket a mágia sugall.  
- Rettenetesen veszélyesek…  
- Megállj – szólt szelíden, mire mindkettejükön valami furcsa borzongás futott végig, Arthur elhallgatott, egy pillanatra kifejezéstelenül meredt maga elé, Francis furcsállva figyelte, aztán a zöld szemek megint fellobbantak. Elmozdult a támadás elől, és megidézte a csatabárdot, hogy utána egyetlen mozdulat múlva kiröppenjen a kezéből. Utána akart ugrani, hogy elérje, nyújtotta a kezét, de Arthur ezúttal gyorsabb volt, a penge alig pár lépésre villogott tőle.  
Csak egy villanás.  
Valami nekiütközött, egészen könnyű, és rámarkolt a ruháira.  
Egyetlen hosszú, őrült pillanatig egymásra meredtek a férfival a fiú válla felett, aztán Queen of Spades hátratántorodott, elengedve a fegyvert. Az nem mozdult.  
- Hé, Francis… Mit… mit csinálsz te itt? – kérdezte halkan Matthew, és ha ő nem tartja, összecsuklik.  
- Csak meg akartam nézni, hogy jól vagy-e – válaszolta öntudatlanul. Azt sem vette észre, hogy megbicsaklott a hangja. A fiú felnézett rá, lila szemei gyönyörűen ragyogtak.  
- Én… én olyan boldog vagyok most, Francis – suttogta, és elmosolyodott. – Tudom, hogy ezt nem tervezted, hogy te egészen máshogy akartad, mert csak felhasználtál, de képzeld, Alfred megkért, hogy legyek az Ásza, és mellette maradhatok. Annyira… annyira örülök neki, nem leszek többé egyedül, nem kell többé egyedül bolyonganom a királyságban… – Lehunyta szemeit, az a békés mosoly, mint egy angyal… A sála most is ott van, de csak a nyakába dobva, a kabátja kissé lecsúszott, a sötét ingén látszik a lándzsaminta, a sapkája a helyén, és az a borzalmas hang, mély cseppenések a porba… – Nagyon szeretnék jó Ász lenni, hogy segíthessek Alfrednek – suttogta erőtlenül.  
- Jó Ász vagy – mondta recsegő, rekedt hangon.  
- Köszönöm szépen, Francis. Én tényleg… nagyon… köszönök… mindent.  
Elmosódó kiáltás, talán Alfredé, de nem volt biztos benne. Csak azt a halovány mosolyt figyelte a szája sarkában, amivel beszélt hozzá.  
Amivel Ace of Spades az utolsó szavait mondta.


	5. Jolly Joker

Jolly Joker

Olyan volt, mintha hullámzott volna körülötte valami. Kicsivel később rájött, hogy csak az alatta lévő valami hullámzik. Végül feltűnt, hogy csak képzelődik, és végre megállt a himbálózás. A fejét fogta, amikor felült, és zavartan fordult körbe. Verőfényes napsütés… Elaludta a reggelit! És a munkát is a Királynőnél! Ennél nagyobb bajba már igazán nem kerülhet. Mélyet sóhajtott, kiugrott az ágyból, aztán megtorpant. Ez nem az ő szobája. Nem a nyugati torony. Mégis ismerős: a Diamonds királyi palota szobája, ahol akkor lakott, mikor Francis magával hozta… Nem telt el azóta sok idő, viszont arra tisztán emlékezett, hogy már visszamentek Alfreddel Spadesbe. Akkor mégis mit keres itt?  
Lehet… hogy csupán egy álom volt? Azt álmodta, hogy Alfred eljött hozzá, azt mondta, hogy nem akarja bántani, mert az öccse, és menjenek vissza mind a ketten a királyságukba. Ott aztán jól összevesztek Queen of Spadesel, de végül megbékültek valamennyire, és Alfred megkérte, legyen az Ásza. Ezután aludtak, és másnap reggel együtt reggeliztek, majd a bátyja azt mondta neki, hogy ha akar, nyugodtan jöjjön vissza Diamondsba, de nem akart, mert Francisnak csak arra kellett, hogy Arthurnak ártson, és nem azért, mert kedveli vagy valami ilyesmi. Az egész egy mézédes hazugság volt. De nem baj, mert Alfreddel maradhat, még ha egy kicsit szomorú is Francis miatt. Majd elfelejti valahogy, igaz? Ott ültek Alfred dolgozószobájában, valamit nagyon magyarázott neki a másik, amikor mindketten érezték azt a hatalmas erejű mágiahullámot. Rögtön felugrottak, de Jack of Spades a Királynő parancsára útjukat állta. Alfrednek egy bonyolult kötést kellett alkalmaznia, hogy féken tartsa, és csak azután indulhattak megkeresni a Királynőt. Aki Francisszal harcolt. Megrémült, mikor látta, hogy a diamondsi elejti a fegyverét, és azonnal ugrott. Nem pontos helyre akart érkezni, az úti cél annyi volt: _Francis_. De, hogy az ugrás sikerült-e, arról nem tudott volna semmit mondani.  
Tényleg csak álmodott volna? Olyan valóságosnak tűnt. Visszazuhant az ágyra. Szóval Alfrednek nincs rá szüksége, hiszen eddig nem jött el érte, és Francis sem akar vele különösebben foglalkozni, ha senkit nem küldött, hogy legalább reggelire menjen le. Pedig úgy gondolta, hogy az Antonio nevű Ász és a Gilbert nevű Jolly Joker egészen kedvesek voltak vele, és még Lilitől sem félt annyira, pedig ő Királynő. Hiába, őt senki nem kedveli. Fázni kezdett a gondolatra, és inkább visszabújt a paplanja alá. Hogy is lehet egy ilyen csodálatosan világos, ragyogó napsütéses nap már az elején ilyen rettenetes? Nem volt kedve sírni, hiszen már elalvás előtt is csak ezt tette.  
Csak feküdt ott, és először azon gondolkodott, hogy vajon mennyi idő fog eltelni, mire bárki feljön érte, aztán azon, hogy mi lenne, ha egyszerűen fogná magát, ugrana kettőt és átsétálna Kingdom of Heartsbe? Mindig meg akarta nézni a többi királyságot is, és egyelőre semmihez nem volt kedve, aminek kicsit is köze van a bátyjához vagy a Diamonds Királyhoz. Szépen maga mögött hagyná ezt az egész ostobaságot. Elmenne, és soha többé nem jönne vissza.  
És a szíve szakadna meg.  
De annak már úgy is teljesen mindegy.

Elbóbiskolhatott, mert arra rezzent fel, hogy nyílik az ajtó. Egy pillanat alatt éber lett, de nem mozdult.  
- Jó reggelt, hétalvó, hasadra süt a nap! – rikkantott egy ismeretlen női hang, és egyszerűen lerántotta róla a paplanját. Felülve bámult a nőre, aki mögött Lili pislogott rá óvatosan, és egy harmadik is volt, róla még azt sem tudta eldönteni, hogy fiú-e vagy lány.  
Az első nőn zöld ruhák voltak, lóheremintákkal. Hosszú barna haja volt, és zöld szemei. Kingdom of Clubsból való volt.  
- Szia, a nevem Erzsébet! – mosolygott rá kedvesen, és az ágyára huppant. – Queen of Clubs, szolgálatodra.  
- Én Feliciano vagyok! – rikkantott a harmadik, ő vörösben feszített és szív alakú jelvényei voltak. – Jack of Hearts.  
- Hogy érzed magad? – kérdezte Lili, és most tűnt fel, tálca van nála, étellel és itallal.  
- Jól… – motyogta. – Miért?  
- Napokig aludtál – mondta a Clubs Királynő. – Tudtuk, hogy sokáig fog tartani, de azt nem, hogy ennyire.  
- M-micsoda? – kérdezte zavartan. – Mi történt?  
- Nem emlékszel? – pislogott rá meglepetten a heartsi.  
- Megsérültél – kezdte Lili halkan. – Elég súlyosan.  
- Mi? De hát Antonio elkapott, mikor Gilbert majdnem…  
- Az korábban volt – rázta fejét a szőke lány. – Figyelj, Matthew, a Spades Királynő megölt téged. Francis elé ugrottál, amikor le akarta szúrni a jogarával, és megmentetted őt. Ezt hálásan köszönöm neked. – A Királynő meghajolt felé. – És te meghaltál. – Elnevette a magát az abszurd feltételezésen, és megrázta a fejét.  
- Tudom, hogy Arthur nem kedvel engem túlzottan, de azt hiszem, ilyesmit soha nem tenne. Mostanában egész jól kijöttünk, mielőtt… – az ajkába harapott.  
_Mielőtt árulónak kiáltották ki._  
- Félreérted – szólt Erzsébet. – Nem szándékosan tette. A tökkelütött Francist akarta megölni, de te közéjük ugrottál. Felnyársalt téged, szó szerint. – Olyan komolyan mondta…  
- De akkor…  
- Hogyan élsz most? – kérdezte Lili.  
- Ez egy hosszú történet. Egyél előtte egy kicsit, és elmondjuk. – Bólintott, engedelmesen tört a kenyérből, és falatozni kezdett, de zavarta a hirtelen túlzott figyelem, égette, nem szokta meg. De nem szólt, csak evett nyugodtan. – Remek – csapta össze tenyereit vidáman a zöldruhás nemsokára. Ennyi idő alatt igazából csak pár falatot bírt lenyelni, de úgy érezte, nem is igen sikerülne többet ennie. – A helyzet az, kedves Matthew, hogy a négy királyság képviselőiként a bátyáddal, akinek azóta muszáj volt hazamennie, mi négyen megváltoztattunk téged. Ha egy valaki változtat valakin, annak olyan hatása lesz, mint a bátyád és a Királynőtök esetében, egyik a másik helyére lép, vagy mint Francis és Antonio esetében. Most viszont négyen voltunk, négy királyságból, mivel sehol nincs olyan üres hely, ahová betehettünk volna téged. Úgyhogy a varázslat nem tudta, hová hasson, és így az egyetlen semleges lapot választotta. Nem tudom, érted-e, mit jelent ez.  
- Az egyetlen semleges lap a… Jolly Joker – suttogta zavartan.  
- Igen – biccentett Lili. – Joker lettél. De nagyon gyenge voltál, úgyhogy aludnod kellett, sokat, nagyon sokat. És azóta… történtek dolgok.  
- Dolgok? Miféle dolgok? – kérdezte zavartan.  
- Spades és Diamonds hadban áll egymással – jelentette ki Erzsébet.  
- De… nem azt mondtátok, hogy Alfred itt volt…?  
- Igen, itt. Aztán hazament, és pár napra rá hadat üzent.  
- De… miért?  
- Nem tudjuk. – Matthew zúgó fejjel hunyta le szemeit.  
- Oda kell mennem! Segítenem kell-  
- Nem szabad! – vágott közbe Feliciano.  
- A Jokerek pártatlanok – mondta Lili. – Nem segíthetsz neki, amíg nem kér.  
- De nem is tudja, hogy felébredtem! – pattant fel az ágyról.  
- Már nem vagy az Ásza. Sajnáljuk.  
- Francis! Hol van Francis?  
- A harcmezőn.  
Végignézett magán. Sötétlila ing, fekete nadrág, a hosszú szárú, szürke bakancs, a kabát, és a sapkája, amin most a négy királyság jelvényei pihentek. A sála is lila-fekete, az ágyon pihent. A legfurcsább talán az utána hullámzó fekete, háromszögben végződő farok volt. Zavartan méregette a furcsa testrészt, na persze, a Jokerek különböznek valamennyire a többiektől, de…  
- Oda kell mennem hozzá – jelentette ki határozottan, és felkapta a kabátját meg a sálat.  
- Nem, nem kell – vágta rá Erzsébet, és egy légiesen könnyed mozdulattal elé perdült. Nem volt magasabb nála, de a határozottsága megingathatatlannak tűnt. Matthew félredöntötte a fejét. Hogy is mondta Antonio?  
_ „__Figyelembe kell venniük, hogy ki az, akit el kell játszaniuk, és az alapján beállni a sorba. Mivel hivatalosan az Ász az utolsó lap, ezért a balodon kell állnia, mert a másik oldalon Kettessé változna."_  
Odaugrott a Clubs Királynőhöz, és megfogta a bal kezét. Furcsa rezzenés cikázott végig a gerincén, csak annyit látott, hogy zöldek lettek a ruhái, és erő, hatalmas erő… ilyet Ászként soha nem érzett.  
- Akkor most elmennék – jelentette ki, és Erzsébet kénytelen volt félreállni az útjából. Végig sem gondolta, mit tesz, mikor ugrott a szobából. Nem jutott eszébe, hogy ez Ász képesség, és sem Jollyként, sem King of Clubsként nem szabadott volna ilyesmit tennie. Később a megmaradt Ász képességek számlájára írta minden tettét.

~*JoLLY JoKeR*~

Az úti célja _King of Spades_ volt. Mégis félresikerülhetett valami, ugyanis valahová Spades keleti határára érkezett. Fogalma sem volt róla, honnan tudja, csak _tudta_. Találomra indult az egyik irányba, cikázva, sebesen, és még éppen idejében tért le az útról, ugyanis szembejött egy spadesi őrjárat, sötét lovakon, lándzsákkal felszerelkezve.  
_ Ennek már fele se tréfa_, gondolta, és a farka suhogó hangot hallatott az idegesség miatt. Mégsem tudta, miért itt állt meg, miért nem közvetlenül Alfred mellett? Változtatott az útirányon. Kockázatos, de talán gyorsabb.  
_ Queen of Spades.  
_Lobogó lándzsamintás zászlók, prüszkölő lovak, kardok csattogása, rengeteg ember. Óvatosan megérintett egy elhaladó katonát, és egy pillanat múlva Six of Spades lett. A legnagyobb sátor felé vette az irányt, összehúzva nyaka körül a sálat, tudta, hogy odabent talál majd valakit. Gondolkodás nélkül rántotta félre a sátorlapot az őrökre csak egy pillantást vetett, azok talán felismerték, de nem bántották.  
A zöld szemek elkerekedve néztek rá. Ő azonban körülhordozta tekintetét a helyen, és megállapította, hogy csak a másik Joker, Peter van jelen. És megértette az egészet. A Királynő felhasználta az erejét, hogy háborút szítson. Ha Peter megfelelően játssza a szerepét, senkinek nem tűnik fel, hogy nem a valódi Király adja a parancsokat.  
- Hol van Alfred? – kérdezte halkan a Királynő felé fordulva.  
- Biztos helyen – jelentette ki.  
- Ezzel többet mondott, mint akarta – jegyezte meg, és már fordult is vissza.  
- Nem engedem, hogy odamenj! – nyúlt utána a férfi. Érezte a rezzenést. Arthur nem gondolt rá, hogy amikor megérinti, ő azonnal változik. Jack of Spades erejével tökéletesen tudta, hol találja a bátyját a palotában.  
- Többé nem parancsol nekem – pillantott hátra. – Ön nem Király. Eresszen el. – Amint ez megtörtént, ugrott, ezúttal a palotába érkezve. Mire odaért megint a lila ruhák voltak rajta, és érezte, hogy a folytonos változás kimeríti. Nem foglalkozott vele. Végigsuhant a folyosókon, _ha elég gyors, a Jack nem veszi észre, _és végül megállt egy zárt ajtó előtt. Érezte a varázspecsétet, de valahogy könnyű volt megtörni. Benyitott a helyiségbe.

K

Hűvös volt és sötét. Mint egész életében. Újra tudott értékelni pár dolgot, mióta be volt zárva. Nem tudott mozdulni, vagy csak nehezen, és valamiért a Jack sem engedelmeskedett a szavának. Szörnyen zavaró volt, és rettenetesen bosszantó. Dühös volt, csalódott, és nagyon félt, hogy Matthew meghalt, hogy nem sikerült a varázslat, és ha ki is szabadul innen, Arthurt egyedül nem tudja megállítani. Arthur… fogalma sem volt, mi ütött a férfiba, hiszen eddig egyáltalán nem ilyen volt. Incselkedtek egymással persze, hogy kinek a kezében pihen a hatalom, de nem gondolta ennyire véresen komolynak a dolgot. Ennyire, hogy Arthur bezárja, megkösse az erejét, és átvegye az irányítást a királyság felett… Sokkal jobban oda kellett volna figyelnie rá. Rá, és Matthew-ra is, hiszen, ha időben kiderül, hogy ő az Ásza, akkor az egészet megelőzhették volna. És most még csak azt sem tudja, hogy az öccse túlélte-e a sérülését.  
Soha nem bocsátott volna meg magának, ha elveszíti. Ha amiatt veszíti el, mert túl vak volt, felelőtlen, nem vette észre időben, hogy valami igazán nincs rendben az udvartartása körül. Mert ő kitartott akkor is, mikor alig foglalkozott vele, és boldog volt, milyen boldog volt, hogy vele maradhat, pedig ez nem engedély volt, hanem kérés. Mert Alfred őrülten félni kezdett tőle, hogy egyedül marad – a családon belüli ellentétek olyan szinten kiélesedtek, hogy félő volt, valami fog történni, s lám, meg is történt. De sosem gondolta volna, hogy ennyire mélyre zuhanhat.  
Elmerengve gondolt a gyerekkorukra: a személyes tragédiák ellenére jól boldogultak, és miután hercegekként kerültek a királyi palotába, igazán nem volt túl sok gondjuk. A fővárosban annyit rohangálhattak szabadon, amennyit csak akartak, és mindig mindent együtt csináltak. Hosszú, meleg délutánok lóháton Capital határában, a fűben birkóztak, nevetve pancsoltak a tavakban, vagy a könyvtárban nézelődtek, sakkoztak a toronyszobában… boldogok voltak és gondtalanok.  
Félt, hogy ezt a kárt már soha nem tudják helyrehozni. Félt, hogy valakit elveszít, és nem tudta melyik volna a rosszabb: ha az öccsét, vagy Arthurt. Mindkettő borzalmas lenne.  
Kattant a zár, nyílt az ajtó, de hiába nézett fel, nem látta, ki jött be rajta. Mégis, érezte, hogy van itt valaki…  
- Shh. – Rémülten összerezzent, felkapta a fejét.  
- Ma… Matt! Te élsz! – Az öccse ott állt előtte, aggodalmas ábrázattal.  
- Persze, hogy élek – válaszolta, ahogy leguggolt elé. – Maradj egy kicsit nyugton, megtöröm a kötővarázst, míg a Jack ide nem ér.  
Alfred hökkenten bámulta, ahogy különböző jeleket ír le a levegőbe, és érezte, hogy a fojtó varázs, ami eddig gúzsba kötötte mind a tagjait, mind az erejét, lassan enged. A legfurcsább mégis az eszébe ötlő kérdés volt: vajon Matthew honnan tudja ezt a varázslatot? Erejének sem kellene hozzá lennie!  
- Jól van – szusszantott halkan, és komolyan a szemeibe nézett. – Nincsen időnk mindent megbeszélni, de meg kell állítanunk a háborút Spades és Diamonds között, mielőtt még Arthur és Francis kárt tennének egymásban. – Határozottan bólintott. – Add a jobb kezed – nyújtotta felé bal tenyerét. A mozgása darabosra sikeredett, ahogy engedelmeskedett a meglepően magabiztos fellépésű öccsének.  
Amikor egymáshoz értek, mind a ketten érezték a rezzenést, a testvére ruhái megváltoztak, azt a megszokott lila színt öltötték, amit mindig hordott, sötét ingét lándzsahegyek pettyezték és a sapkáján is a királyság címere volt. Nem engedte el a kezét azonnal, kabátujja alá nyúlt, és azzal megegyező színű kék szalagot húzott elő, amit saját csuklójára tekert. A szalag masnit kötött önmagára.  
- Rendben – biccentett magának, és felállt, felhúzta őt is. – Most megint Ász vagyok. Hogy érzed magad?  
- Egy kicsit fáradtan – ismerte be, ahogy imbolygósan lépdelt párat, és közben próbált nyújtózni, felszikráztatta varázserejét, próbálgatta, megtudná-e idézni a lándzsáját.  
- Nem vagy vele egyedül – mormolta a fiatalabb, ahogy karon ragadta. – Nem tudok a palotából ugrani, mert a Királynő elég erős védelemmel látta el, idefelé is beleütköztem – magyarázta. – Ki kell mennünk az épületből.  
- Lassan a testtel! – állt eléjük Jack of Spades határozottan magasra tartva a kardját.  
- El az útból, Jack – mordult rá Alfred türelmét vesztve, tekintete szikrát vetett, órájának kattogása egyre hangosabb lett, ahogy a varázslat átjárta minden tagját. – Nem azért vagy itt, hogy akadályozz.  
- Azért, hogy megvédjelek – biccentett, és pengéjét az öccse felé fordította. – Ő pedig már nem tartozik a királyságunkhoz, veszélyes lehet rád.  
- Ne merészeld bántani! – sziszegte, de addigra a Jumbó ugrott, Matthew azonban sokkal gyorsabb volt nála. Egyetlen lépéssel átszelte a termet, és amikor a Jack utána ugrott, hogy pengéjével lesújtson, szikra pattant, és a fémes csendülés visszhangja után vágható csend ereszkedett a helyiségre. Alfred ezt a meglepett pillanatot választotta, hogy a fegyvereikkel összeakaszkodó pároshoz ugorjon (jelenleg már nem érdekelte, milyen hihetetlen dolog fog a szemei elé kerülni, majd ráér később rendbe tenni magában mindent), és lándzsája nyelével arrébb lökte a Jumbót, aki a falnak tántorodott. Lépett is utána a fegyvert rászegezve, dühösen villanó tekintettel. – Egy kicsit elegem van abból, hogy bármit mondok, azt valahogy senki nem értelmezi parancsnak, holott én volnék a Király vagy mi a fene – mondta halkan, hűvös pillantását a meglepett-ijedt sötétbe fúrva. – Nem hagyhatod el a palotát, amíg máshogy nem rendelkezem, megértetted, Jack?  
- I-igen is, aru – biccentett.  
- Nem léphetsz semmilyen módon kapcsolatba a Királynővel, és nem engedelmeskedhetsz a parancsának, amíg azt nem mondom. És most tűnj el a szemem elől, míg szépen vagy! – Jack of Spades egy pillanattal később elsuhant a teremből, ő pedig felegyenesedve a támadóállásból az öccsére nézett, aki eddig ugrásra készen figyelte, most azonban ő is ellazult és leeresztette a fegyverét. – Nem biztos, hogy meg tudok vele verekedni, ha úgy kívánja a helyzet – ismerte be, mire Matthew haloványan elmosolyodott és biccentett. – Honnan van a kulcs?  
- Nem tudom – emelte maga elé furcsállva a fehér-arany kulcsforma fegyvert, aminek akasztóján ott pihent a lándzsaminta. – Talán az Ász képességekhez tartozik – vont vállat. – Menjünk – indult az ajtó felé hirtelen.  
Alfred futólépésben lendült utána, és míg a lépcsőkön haladtak lefelé, megkérdezte:  
- Mi történt veled?  
- Tudnod kellene, nem? – kérdezett vissza. – Benne voltál…  
- Nekem nem mondtak semmit! – fakadt ki, és hirtelen szembefordult az öccsével. – Csak azt, hogy ezzel talán megmenthetünk! Nem értettem az egészet! Rohadt bonyolult ez az egész, és nagyon úgy tűnik, hogy senki nem hajlandó elmagyarázni! – Matthew nem állta a pillantását.  
- Sajnálom – suttogta. – Ha… rendbe tettük a dolgokat majd elmondom, amit tudok, rendben? Nem sok, de talán segít.  
- Rendben – hagyta rá, és tovább rohantak lefelé, majd át a fogadótermeken, ki a palotából.

~*JoLLY JoKeR*~

Ezúttal arra koncentrált, hogy King of Diamondsot elérje, s az érkezésük pontos volt, bár a helyzetre, amibe cseppentek, nem számított. Queen of Spades körül fel-felszikrázott a mágia, King of Diamonds fegyvere a kezében, kissé viharvertnek tűnt, és gyorsan legyőzte a meglepetését, ahogy felegyenesedett. Elmosolyodott, miután párszor végignézett rajta, ellenőrizve, hogy minden rendben van vele.  
- Örülök, hogy jól vagy – szólalt meg kedvesen. Matthew biccentett, és nem nézett a férfi szemeibe. Menthetetlen össze volt zavarodva, valahogy nem volt a helyén ez az egész.  
- Kérem szépen, fejezzék be a háborút – szólalt meg, mégis felnézve, határozottan. Francis nem rá nézett, hanem a válla felett figyelte a kibontakozó szócsatát, s csak egy villanásnyi időre pillantott a szemeibe.  
- Szívesen leteszem a fegyvert, ha Arthur végre észhez tér – hangzott a felelet. – Nem akarok háborúzni, egyszer már elég volt.  
- Az egész miattam… – suttogta.  
- Nem miattad, Matthew. Miattunk. Azt hiszem leginkább miattam és Arthur miatt, mert-  
- Utoljára mondom! – csattant Alfred hangja, elvágva a beszélgetésüket, mire megperdült. A Király kéken szikrázó lándzsájának hegye a Királynő torkának szegeződött. – Fejezd ezt be! Azonnal!  
Arthur gunyorosan elmosolyodott, szemei megint abban a hűvös mágia-azúrkék színben pompáztak, kissé oldalra döntötte fejét.  
- Csak nem vagy dühös? – kérdezte ártatlanul, finom éllel a hangjában.  
- Rohadék! – sziszegte a Király, és egyetlen mozdulattal méterekkel vágta arrébb a fegyvere nyelével. Egyből utána lendült, ingének nyakánál emelte fel a férfit fél kézzel és szorította a legközelebbi fának.  
- Alfred… – ugrott volna utána Matthew, de Francis elkapta a vállát.  
- Várj még egy kicsit – szólt halkan.  
A Királynő hűvös, már-már szenvtelen tekintettel figyelte Királyát, óráik tik-takkolása volt az egyetlen hang, ami néma harcukat zavarta volna. A zöld szemű ajkai végre megrezdültek, finom mosolyra húzódtak. Hatalmas órája sötét szikrát vetett, mágiahullámot, ami elsodorta a másikat.  
- Alfred! – ugrott a bátyja után azonnal, hogy elkapja.  
- Arthur! – kiáltott, s az órából előtörő sötét ködbe vetette magát.

Q

_Nem megmondtam…  
Nem megmondtam, hogy ne kísérletezz a sötét mágiákkal, te eszetlen?  
Most nézd meg – nézd meg, mit csináltál!  
Ostoba!  
Királyságaink egymás ellen, és még a két fiút is összezavartad. Mi lesz velük, ha te hagyod magad?  
Hallod, Arthur? Kedvesem, szedd össze magad, ez így nem mehet tovább. Te ennél erősebb vagy!_

- Fran…cis? – A nyúlós feketeségben semmit nem látott. Az égvilágon semmit, már hosszú hónapok, évek óta. Tévelygett, vagy egyhelyben járt, nem tudta volna megmondani, de ha leül, biztosra vette, hogy ez a gonosz szörnyeteg darabokra tépi, és soha többé nem láthat sem napot, sem vizet, de még csak azt a rabul ejtő kék szempárt sem. Kiét is? Kinek van olyan csodálatos tenger-égkék tekintete, és kinek csillagragyogású? A hajnalköd-színű tulajdonosára sem emlékezett, pedig tudta, hogy az mindig olyan bánatosan nézett rá, mintha bocsánatot akarna kérni valamiért, ami talán soha nem volt hiba.  
Csalóka képzelet (talán), vagy esetleg nem is, mert ott, valahol a távolban, messze-messze, talán, mint amilyen messze két királyság van egymástól, fénypont gyúlt. Imbolygó, nem túl erős, de nem hullócsillagfény, hanem lámpáé, vagy tűzé talán, és valaki van ott…  
Rohanni kezdett, vagy legalábbis azt akart, s hogy ez valójában minek felelt meg ezen a helyen, azt nem tudta volna megmondani.  
Az első dolog, ami különbözik a rettenetes, fojtogató sötéttől, az első, ami erősebb nála. Oda kellett mennie, meg kellett szereznie, hogy végre kijusson innét. A fény egyre erősebben ragyogott, érezte, hogy közeledik, érezte a melegét, de a fénykörbe lépve meglepetten torpant meg.  
- Ideje lenne hazatérned – szólalt meg egyikük, és kedves mosollyal felé nyújtotta karját. Narancs-vörös ruhái izzottak a sötétben, talán ő maga volt a fény, amit annyira kergetett.  
- Ne hallgass rá – hangzott fel a szó. A másikuk a fénykörön kívül lebegett, kényelmesen ült, egyik lába keresztbe vetve a másikon, jégkék ruhái majdnem belevesztek az itteni sötétbe. – Odakint csak Királynő vagy, idebent viszont Király lehetsz.  
- Elhallgass! – csattant rá a másik, s groteszk pillanat volt, ahogy Francis önmagával vitatkozott.  
- Te beszélsz, mikor harmatgyenge vagy?! – Ace of Spades hátravetett fejjel, hangosan kacagott, zengett tőle az egész hely. Lassan leereszkedett a földre, és megállt a fénykör legszélén. – Felbolygattad a királyságunkat.  
A Király szemei kihűltek, ruhái mintha lángot vetettek volna.  
- _Én_ soha nem voltam ilyen kicsinyes – jelentette ki halkan. – Te csak egy álomkép vagy. Egy hibás óramű, törött emlékfoszlány. El innen!  
Az Ász körültáncolta a fényt, és tapsolt hozzá.  
- Igazán gratulálok! Igazán! Tönkretetted azt, amiért harcoltunk!  
- Tényleg? – kérdezett közbe Arthur zavarodottan. Mintha ezek ketten tudnának valamit, amit ő nem…  
- Ne hallgass rá, nem mond igazat – rázta fejét a Diamonds Király.  
- Pontosan tudod, hogy igazat mondok! – vágta rá a Spades Ász. – Gyere ide, kedvesem, elmondok mindent – hívta magához szelíden, és Arthur nézett rá. – Az a másik csak elárult téged.  
A diamondsi ruhás Francis felszisszent.  
- Arthur, kérlek, beszéljük meg – kérte halkan. – Te is tudod, pontosan tudod, hogy mi ketten nem lehettünk volna együtt, hogy én nem lehettem örökké az Ászod, mert nem tartozom a Spades Királyságba. Ennek az egésznek nem volt túl nagy jövője, és ezt mind a ketten tudtuk. Neked már más a párod, más a Királyod, akit te szeretsz, én tudom. Mi, azzal az Ásszal ott – intett a másik felé, – már csak a múltad lehetünk, érted?  
A csendben csak az Ász műszipogása hallatszott.  
- Hogy oda ne rohanjak! Komolyan, mindjárt elbőgöm magam! Komolyan ekkora nyápic lettél? Ilyen jó dolog a Diamonds trónon ülni, hogy közben ennyire elpuhultál?  
- Jó dolog Királynak lenni – kezdte halkan, oldalra nyújtva a karját. – Vannak hátrányai, ezt te is tudod. De kellemes érzés vigyázni egy népre, és jólétbe emelni őket. – Felemelte a csatabárdot. – Te viszont ezt nem értheted. – Lassan előre lépdelt, a fénykör nem mozdult.  
- Figyelmeztetlek – sziszegte az Ász-Francis, kék szikrák pattogtak körülötte –, ha kilépsz a fénykörből, megöllek.  
- Nekem nincs félnivalóm az árnyaktól – mosolyodott el a Király, és nyugodtan kisétált a sötétbe. Arthur utána akart szólni, kiáltani, hogy ne menjen, mert nem tud majd visszajönni, de nem volt képes, hangját elnyelte valami. – Neked viszont annál inkább lehet a fénytől – suttogta, ahogy felemelte a fegyverét. – Megölted az utódodat. Megölted az új Ászt, felborítottad a királyságok egyensúlyát, védtelenné tetted az új, fiatal Királyt, és ezzel nagyobb árulást követtél el, mint én bármikor. Nincs jogod engem árulónak hívni, és nincs jogod itt tartani Arthurt, mert csak olyasmikre veszed rá, amiket ő magától nem tenne meg. Pusztulj hát, sötétség hercege, engedd el a Királynőt! – Lecsapott, mint a villám legvadabb viharkor. Ám az Ászt sem kellett félteni, kitért a csapás elől és visszatámadott, végül egy kék-vörösen kavargó folt maradt csak belőlük.  
Állt, és nézte őket. Nem tudta eldönteni, melyiküknek higgyen, melyikük harcol mellette vagy ellene. Melyikük ad végül megnyugvást, az Ász vagy a Király? A fénykör, amit a Diamonds hagyott hátra, kellemesen átmelegítette, nem akaródzott kilépnie belőle, a sötétségből, a ragadós, sötét-mágia szagú feketeséget már gyűlölte. Nem hagyta mozogni, nem hagyta lélegezni, nem hagyta gondolkodni.  
Végignézett magán, hosszú kabát, magas szárú bakancs, sötét nadrág, ing, masni a nyakában és… korona helyett kalap. Zavartan bámult maga elé. Akkor most Király vagy Királynő? Itt az Ásza, Királynak kellene lennie. És itt a Király, aki az Ásza… volt. Akkor most melyikük az igazi, és ő kicsoda?  
Megidézte a jogart. A jogar a Királynő fegyvere. Előre tartva indult ki a fénykörből, és mikor kilépett rajta, hirtelen az Ász-Francis mellette volt, átkarolta a derekát.  
- Megállj – súgta a fülébe, mire megdermedt. Mozdulni sem tudott, a hideg átjárta minden porcikáját.  
- Nem parancsol neked – mondta a Király-Francis. – Ne higgy neki, már régen nem parancsol neked. Nem vagy Király, én pedig nem vagyok Ász. Gyere ide hozzám, menjünk innen. – Megint kinyújtotta a felé a karját, a csatabárd eltűnt.  
- Ha most elmész, soha többé nem lehetsz Király. – Arthur lassan leeresztette a jogart, szembefordult az Ásszal. Rámosolygott, igazán kedvesen, odabújt hozzá. A szeme sarkából látta, hogy a Diamonds férfi megrökönyödve nézi. Felemelte a jogart, és egy könnyed mozdulattal hátba szúrta.  
- Így támadj hátba legközelebb, te mocsok – sziszegte, ahogy hátralökte a kékruhást. Ace of Spades elterült a földön, vele együtt a fekete világ is darabjaira szakadt.  
Mire észrevette magát, már King of Diamonds szorította a kezét és húzta maga után, rohantak előre, egy-egy rántás, ahogy a férfi megpróbált távolságot ugrani, de mindketten érezték, hogy ez csak rövid távokon sikerül.  
- Egy pillanatra komolyan azt hittem, hogy vele akarsz maradni – jegyezte meg hátrapillantva, de mosolygott.  
- Azzal a taplóval?! – emelte fel a hangját, a másik nevetett. – Egyetlen… egyetlen nyomós érve nem volt!  
- Remélem, nem ilyennek láttál – szólt még, aztán megszorította a kezét. – Kapaszkodj! – Ezúttal sikerült az ugrás, nem csak a távolságot, de romba dőlő világokat is átugrottak.

~*JoLLY JoKeR*~

- Az óra – lehelte Alfred halkan. Éles reccsenés hallatszott, Queen of Spades órájának számlapját védő üvege darabokra törött. – Még mindig nem értem ezt az egészet! – fakadt ki ingerülten.  
- Ha visszatértek, mindent elmagyaráznak majd – szólt Matthew nyugtatóan, és megveregette a vállát.  
- Honnan gondolod, hogy visszatérnek egyáltalán? – horkant fel, és fürkészőn ráemelte tekintetét.  
- Érzem – mondta halkan.  
- Érzed – ismételte Alfred gúnyosan.  
- Azt hiszed, én nem aggódom? – pillantott rá, aztán lesütötte szemeit. – Sajnálom – suttogta.  
- Hé, ne haragudj, csak ideges vagyok – mondta.  
- Tudom… mindez miattam… – sóhajtott fel fájdalmasan.  
- Megmondtam, hogy nem a te hibád, Matt – közölte figyelmeztetően.  
- De… Hé, történik valami – nézett az órára, az őrült kattogásba kezdett, érdeklődve figyelték. Fekete pászmák hasították szét a késődélutáni napfényt, egyre élesebben, és egyre nagyobb darabot követelve maguknak. – Azt hiszem… azt hiszem nem veszélyes – motyogta maga elé.  
- Mintha lenne ott valami… – Követte Alfred tekintetét, és valóban, valami mozgást látott a feketeség mélyén. Két alak közeledett feléjük, egyre gyorsabban rohanva. – Mi az ott mögöttük?  
Valami hűvös derengéssel suhant Queen of Spades és King of Diamonds után, de ezt ők talán nem vették észre. Kiáltani akart, figyelmeztetni őket, de a hangját elnyelte a súlyos feketeség. Megfeszülve állt ott, de nem tudott mozdulni. Jollyként talán már rég ugrott volna, hogy a segítségükre siessen, de a szalag a csuklóján megakadályozta. Nem tudott megmozdulni, most Alfred szolgálatában van, Ász, és nem tehet értük semmit.  
Csak nézte, hogy alig pár méterre tőlük Francis szembefordul azzal a másikkal, míg Arthur szinte karnyújtásnyira állt meg előttük és fordult vissza. Varázsolt valamit, de nem látta pontosan, mi történik, csak a szeme sarkából érzékelte, hogy a fekete világba vezető szűk ösvény elkezd keskenyedni. Alfred is észrevette, mert összeszorított fogai közt morgott:  
- Abból nem eszel… – Ingujjaiból kártyalapokat húzott elő, kéken szikráztak, ahogy az ösvény két szélét varázslattal szegezték a helyükre. Egy másik kártyát Arthur felé küldött segítségül. – Mit gondolsz, bemehetünk utánuk?  
- Nem – rázta fejét. Pedig végig sem gondolta a kérdést. – Ez valami olyasmi, amit nekik kell megoldaniuk. Nekünk veszélyes lenne bemenni.  
- Honnan tudod? – kérdezett rá.  
- Nem tudom – mondta halkan.  
Csak éles villanások látszottak, amik fokozatosan szabdalták fel a sötétséget, míg végül hirtelen, szorosan egymás után kizuhantak a fűre, és az ösvényt elnyelte az óra. Zavart csend ereszkedett a tisztásra, Queen of Spades véres jogart szorongatott, King of Diamonds narancs-vörös ruhái itt-ott elszakadoztak. Röviden egymásra pillantottak, Arthur úgy hajította el a fegyverét, mintha égetne, aztán keservesen felzokogott, végül Alfred karjaiba vetette magát valami olyasmit mondva, hogy ő nem akart sem háborút, sem ezt az egész kavarodást. King of Spades tanácstalanul pislogott hol rá, hogy Francisra valami válaszért.  
- Ne légy rá dühös – szólalt meg a Diamonds Király. – Nem volt egészen magánál, amikor azt a rengeteg hibás döntést hozta, a sötét mágia rátelepedett az elméjére és nem hagyta nyugodni, hamis ígéreteket suttogott a fülébe. Hamarabb észre kellett volna vennem, de csak most tűnt fel igazán. Most már megint a régi. – Alfred biccentett, hogy megelégszik a magyarázattal, magához karolta Arthurt, aki félig-meddig már a fáradságtól nem volt magánál.  
- Nem hagytam kibontakozni az ütközetet – szólalt meg. – Az Ászod segített.  
- Hálás vagyok – bólintott Francis, ahogy felegyenesedett és leporolta magát. – Sok mindent helyre kell hoznunk.  
- Az nem kifejezés – hallatszott egy ismerős hang, Matthew arra fordulva Ace of Diamondsot pillantotta meg.  
A Királya felé fordult, nyugodtan állva várta meg, hogy odaérjen elé. Arra gondolt, hogy Király és Ásza örülni fognak, hogy mind a ketten épségben vannak, de nem így volt. Mire felocsúdott, Francis egy fának csapódott. Matthew ledermedve nézte a könnyeden utána lépkedő Antoniót. Lépett egyet, közéjük ért és zavart kíváncsisággal, aggodalommal nézett fel a nála magasabb férfira.  
- Miért bántod? – kérdezte halkan.  
Az Ász rámosolygott, igazán kedvesen, és csak annyit mondott:  
- Menj csak arrébb kicsi spadesi, ez nem igazán tartozik rád. – Finoman arrébb tessékelte volna, de megmakacsolta magát, és nem mozdult.  
- Azt mondtad tartozol neki, igaz? – szólalt meg a Király. – Tedd, amit mond. – A szőke férfi nem rá nézett, hanem Alfredre.  
- Matt – hallotta a testvére hangját. – Gyere ide.  
Mintha kötélen rántanák, nem tudott ellenkezni, a szalag a csuklóján megakadályozta. Mint egy báb. Ezt jelenti Jolly Jokernek lenni? Hogy nincs többé saját akarata? Ki van szolgáltatva a Királyoknak, teljesítenie kell minden parancsot?  
- Vedd le – súgta rekedten, felemelve a kezét. Alfred szerencsére értette, és megszabadította az órákkal (percekkel, napokkal, hetekkel, évekkel?) korábban lelkesen magára vett lánctól.  
- Ostoba! – hallotta Antonio hangját, de nem igazán volt dühös. – Mondtam, hogy ne csináld, hogy rosszul jársz, erre neked kellett itt önfejűsködni, tényleg ezt akartad? – Fél szemmel pillantott csak oda, úgy tűnt, a Diamonds Ász letett arról, hogy komolyabb kárt okozzon a Királyában, és inkább dorgáló hangsúllyal szidalmazva, de felrántotta a földről.  
Ő lassan odalépdelt a legközelebbi vastag törzsű fa mögé, nekitámaszkodott, és halkan sóhajtva lehunyta a szemeit. Még rettenetesebben érezte magát, mint valaha. Egyedül maradt, haza nem mehet, ezt tisztán érezte, hiszen a Spades palotában már lakik egy Jolly, ő ott felesleges lenne. Végül is, nagyjából a helyére került minden: Arthur bizonyára nagyon csalódott volt, amikor Francis elárulta, és a varázslat megfertőzte a lelkét és a szívét, hogy amikor már találkoztak vele, beteg volt emiatt, amit talán önmaga sem vett észre. Francis ezért harcolt vele, ki akarta szabadítani – és ez sikerült neki. Csak ő esett ki közben a meghatározott szerepből, és most fogalma sem volt, mi lesz vele így.  
Kis híján felkiáltott a rémülettől, mikor a Gilbert nevű másik Jolly Joker elé ugrott a semmiből. Félredöntött fejjel mosolygott rá, vörös szemei ijesztően fénylettek, de valahogy mégsem tartott tőle.  
- Majd ha a Spades Királynő rendbe jön, kitaláljuk mi lesz veled – mondta egészen biztatóan. Bólintott, valahogy önmagától értetődő volt, hogy tudnak ilyen tényeket, mint hogy Arthurnak most sok pihenésre lesz szüksége.  
Gilbert elmesélte neki, mit csinálnak pontosan a Jollyk. Peter, bár ő is az volt, még gyerek, nem kérhették meg fontos feladatokra, úgyhogy minden az albínó férfira hárult, de őt ez nem zavarta különösebben. Aztán Antonio kikotyogta neki egy óvatlan pillanatban, hogy Gilbert szeretne Ász lenni, szeretne Ace of Hearts lenni, hogy vigyázhasson az öccsére, King of Heartsre.  
Matthew úgy volt vele, hogy tartozik nekik a kedvességükért. A királyságokban működő kényes egyensúly miatt amúgy is csak két Joker lehet, három már túl sok. S bár Alfred eléggé komolyan vette Arthur minden varázserejének zárolását, mégis megengedte, hogy Matthew, mint akkor éppen Ace of Hearts helyet cseréljen Gilberttel, aki Jolly Joker volt.  
Végül is… neki már mindegy volt, neki nem volt különösebb vágya vagy célja, úgyhogy úgy gondolta, igazán megtehet annyit, hogy segít Gilbertnek, hogy azt tegye, amit tenni akar. Két Joker maradt, és az ő feladata lett minden apró-cseprő ügyet elintézni, amivel a Királyok megbízzák a Négy Királyság területén.  
Arra azonban rájött, hogy ezek a feladatok annyira-annyira feleslegesek, nincs hozzá szükség olyan különleges képességekre, mint amilyeneket ő szerzett a változásával, hogy finoman a Királyok eszébe jutatta a diplomáciai küldöttségeket, képviseleteket, és egyszer csak az eddig mereven egymástól elzárkózó Királyságok is elkezdtek egymással levelezni, találkozni, a népek elkezdték egymást megismerni, és többé nem volt szükség semleges futárra a Királyok és udvartartásaik között. Matthew megint maga alatt vágta a fát, de ostobaságnak érezte a feladatai nagy részét, hiszen azok többsége csak kényelmi funkciót töltött be. Mégiscsak lett egy terve, amit szeretett volna véghezvinni, és végre megérett benne az elhatározás, hogy tényleg maga mögött hagyja a Spades palotát.  
A szándéka megmásíthatatlan lett, még akkor is, ha a kavarodás rendeződése után a Királynő tényleg őszintén bocsánatot kért tőle mindenért, és kérte, hogy maradjon. Azt mondta, el tudják intézni, hogy lakhasson továbbra is a nyugati toronyban, és annyit lehet Alfreddel, amennyit szeretne, de megrázta a fejét. Nem akart itt maradni, még akkor sem, ha a családja itt volt, és hiába lett semleges, a szíve mélyén spades maradt.

~*JoLLY JoKeR*~

Körülnézett a toronyszobában, vajon mit vihetne magával, mire lehet szüksége? Rá kellett jönnie, hogy fájóan kevés személyes holmija van. A könyveket egyértelműen nem viheti magával, ruhára nincsen szüksége; valójában semmi. Mégis megakadt a tekintete valamin. A Francistól kapott játékmedve. Talán… talán ezt magával vihetné, emlékeztetőül a szép napokra, amikor megtanult a fényben élni. Emlékeztetőül, hogy van valahol valaki, akit szeret.  
Kopogtattak az küszöbön, arra fordult, Alfred állt az ajtóban.  
- Készülsz valahová? – kérdezte.  
- Elmegyek – válaszolta halkan, és magához ölelte a medvét. Ennyi minden vagyona…  
- Mikor jössz vissza?  
- Azt… azt nem tudom – suttogta. Megköszörülte a torkát, és határozottan a bátyja felé fordult. – Elszegődöm könyvkötőinasnak a déli parton – mondta ki.  
- Hogy mi? De hát miért? – hökkent meg.  
- Muszáj valamit kezdenem magammal… – motyogta. – Muszáj.  
- De Jolly vagy!  
- Mindig azt hittem, hogy ez valami fontos feladat lehet, de… A Királyok hamarosan rájönnek, hogy Jokerek nélkül is nyugodtan meg tudják oldani az összes felmerülő problémájukat. Az én képességeim feleslegessé válnak, de akkor is szeretnék valamit csinálni… valamit, aminek hasznát látom…  
- Miért nem maradsz itt és segítesz nekem? – A kérdés csendes és szomorú volt.  
- Azt nem lehet – rázta meg a fejét. – Zavarom Queen of Spades erejét, és amúgy is… itt is csak volnék, mint eddig, nem tudnék igazán segíteni, nem vagyok már Ász…  
- Nem vagy Ász, na és?  
- Nem vagyok – suttogta lehajtva a fejét.  
- Azt akartam, hogy élj – jegyezte meg egészen halkan.  
- Milyen élet ez… – susogta maga elé elmerengve.  
- Korábban nem voltál ilyen…  
- Mégis hogy kellene magam éreznem? – nézett fel. – Nem foglalkozott velem senki. Csak szabadulni akartam, el innen, és amikor azt hittem, hogy egy percre talán minden rendbe jöhet, a következő pillanatban minden a feje tetejére állt, és egyetlen vágyam az volt, hogy legyen vége… Neked egyszerű, tökéletes helyed van, van valakid, akit szerethetsz, van miért élned – de nekem? Amikor visszajöttünk Diamondsból, volt egy nyugodt éjszakám, azt gondoltam: van helyem, erre mire felébredtem, kiderült, hogy soha többé nem lehetek Ász, hogy az a feladatom, ugráljak a Királyoknak, ha minden ostoba apróságért hívatnak, és csak kihasználnak, másra nem vagyok jó senkinek. Nem akarom ezt az életet, Alfred, nem akarom, mert így esélyem sincs, hogy békét leljek.  
Alfred lassan közelebb lépdelt hozzá és aztán átkarolta, szorosan magához ölelte.  
- Miért nem mondtad…?  
- Miért zavartalak volna? N-nektek nincs rám időtök, de miért is lenne, sokkal fontosabb dolgotok van, hát persze.  
- Kiről beszélsz?  
- Rólad…  
- Ez eléggé többes számnak hangzott – vigyorgott rá Alfred. – Szóval azért jöttem, mert volna egy feladatom számodra.  
- Feladat? – vonta fel szemöldökét furcsállva.  
- Ó, igen – bólogatott. A másik finoman megfogta a kezét, könnyed mozdulattal rákötötte a csuklójára a kék szalagját. – Leveheted, ha átadtad az üzenetem, rendben?  
- Rendben – visszhangozta megadóan. – Mi az üzenet?  
- Hívd meg a Diamonds Királyt és udvarát a nevemben a születésnapomra.


	6. Epilógus

Epilógus

Végiglépdelt a palotán Jack of Diamonds mögött, aki egy tágas teraszra vezette, melynek korlátján és lépcsőjén túl egy rózsakert terült el. King of Diamonds feléjük nézett, aztán intett neki. Biccentett a Jumbónak, és megkerülve a korlátot lelépelt a lépcsőn, hogy utána a semmiből előtűnő ösvényen induljon el.  
Szertartásosan üdvözölte a Királyt csak egy pillanatra nézett a szemeibe, aztán lesütötte a pillantását.  
- A Spades Király küldött – szólalt meg végül halkan. – Azt üzeni, hogy szívesen látna a születésnapján tartott ünnepségen a teljes udvaroddal együtt a fővárosában.  
- Oh. Szívesen veszem a meghívást – felelte. – Te is ott leszel?  
- Azt hiszem – biccentett.  
- Remek – mosolyodott el. Nem értette, miért. – Ráérsz még egy kicsit?  
- Most nem tartozom senkihez – suttogta, és leoldotta a szalagot a csuklójáról.  
- Szerettem volna beszélgetni veled.

- Itt vagyok – súgta. A diamondsi közelebb lépett hozzá, ő nem mozdult.  
- Igazán örülök neki – jelentette ki.  
- Miért? – kérdezte csendesen. – Hiszen nem is kedvel engem…  
- Már miért ne kedvelnélek, Matthew? – Megvonta a vállát. – Kedvellek, sőt…  
- Tényleg? – kapta fel a fejét. Az a mosoly…  
- Hát persze! És szeretném, ha továbbra is tegeződnénk. – Francis elfordult, ujjai a virágok szirmait érték.  
- Rendben. – Körülnézett, mindenhol sárga, fehér, vörös, és valahol a távolban, mintha kék derengéssel éjkék színű virágok nyíltak volna. Azt vette csak észre, hogy Francis felé nyújt egy szál rózsát. – Hm?  
- A tiéd – mondta. Megrázta a fejét és hátrébb lépett egy lépést.  
- Ne kezdjük megint, kérlek – susogta összeszoruló torokkal. – Nem szeretném…  
- Mit ne kezdjünk? – Francis meglepetten ráncolta a homlokát.  
- Azt, hogy kedves vagy, hogy virágot adsz és összezavarsz. Nem akarom megint azt érezni, hogy egy kicsit is fontos vagyok, és aztán csalódni… – Elfordult, átkarolta magát, és az ösvény füvét bámulta. Jobb elejét venni az ilyen dolgoknak, igaz? Így is éppen eléggé fáj, nem kell, hogy megint olyan ostoba gondolatai szülessenek.  
A férfi odalépdelt hozzá, a ruhájába tűzte a virágot, aztán megfogta a kezeit, és letérdelt elé.  
- Nézz ide rám, kérlek – szólt halkan. Rápislogott, a kezei megremegtek. – Őszintén sajnálom, ha a múltkor nem voltam elég határozott. Azt akartam elmondani, mennyire megkedveltelek, mennyire megszerettelek, és azt szeretném, ha megint annyit mosolyognál, mint azután, hogy megismerkedtünk.  
- Miért mondod ezt? – kérdezte csendesen.  
- Hallottam, hogy el akarsz jönni a Spades palotából. Ideköltözhetnél.  
- Csak zavarnálak – rázta a fejét. – Meg útban lennék.  
- Szerinted hívnálak, ha így érezném?  
- Nem tudom. Amúgy sem lenne rám időd… – tiltakozott erőtlenül.  
- Én nem a bátyád vagyok – mondta szelíden. – Nem hagylak egyedül, megígérem. Szeretnélek látni, és szeretném tudni, hogy biztonságban vagy. Te talán nem tudod viszonozni az érzéseimet, de ettől függetlenül itt lennél.  
Matthew hallgatott egy ideig.  
- Ez most… ez most egy szerelmi vallomás akart lenni? – kérdezte az égre emelve a tekintetét.  
Francis megköszörülte a torkát.  
- Igen. Végül is, igen.  
- Az eszem megáll tőled – sóhajtott fel. – Miért nem tudtad volna egyértelműen megmondani?  
- Ne haragudj – mondta ki, bár a hangján hallatszott, hogy talán nem bánja annyira. Lenézett rá, a férfi mosolygott, bocsánatkérően, és lehajtva fejét csókot lehelt a kezeire. Komolynak tűnt. Őszintének.  
- Rendben – suttogta. – Ideköltözöm, ha szeretnéd.  
A kék szemek hirtelen villantak rá, aztán Francis a kezeinél fogva rántotta magához. Elterültek a füvön, Matthew felemelte a fejét, meglepetten bámult a férfira, sapkája lecsúszott mellé, és előbb elmosolyodott majd felnevetett, tisztán és szívből jövően.

King of Spades születésnapjára King of Diamonds az udvarával együtt érkezett. Queen of Diamonds érdeklődve és lelkesen figyelte a spadesieket, míg a Jack az ő lépteit ügyelte.  
King of Diamonds az egész ünnepségből csak és kizárólag az új Jolly Joker nevetésére, mosolyaira, szavaira emlékezett igazán.

2013. június 28.

Ide most illene írnom valami köszönömfélét, és kisregényt bizonyos dolgokról, de… ne haragudjatok, túl fáradt vagyok. Tudom, a vége egy kissé összecsapott lett, sajnálom. Mindazonáltal köszönet mindenkinek, aki eljutott eddig. Szép nyarat~


End file.
